Rumors
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Sometimes rumors are bad, sometimes they can lead to something good Alternate Universe: Different first meeting, sort of. Also no Valentine, Alec is Out and for reasons explained in fic has not been deRuned.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes rumors are bad, sometimes they can lead to something good

Alternate Universe: Different first meeting, sort of. Also no Valentine, Alec is Out and for reasons explained in fic has not been deRuned.

* * *

"I'm married." Alec said, slightly panicked.

"Oh, sure." The man who had been flirting aggressively at him snorted, disbelievingly, "Who to?"

Alec glanced around the club as if searching for his wayward spouse and his eyes fell on a very handsome dancing man and before he could stop himself he was pointing and saying, "Him."

The man glanced over and blanched before excusing himself, leaving Alec blissfully alone.

* * *

Alec sighed in relief and continued to drink his water while he waited for Jace and Izzy to be all clubbed out but his gaze kept returning to the man he'd claimed marriage to and as he sat at the bar Alec wondered what it might be like to dance with him.

The first time a Warlock just stopped what they were doing and surrendered Alec hadn't even bothered to question it, he was exhausted, annoyed, and just done with everyone at the moment, especially his sister, brother, and their new friends.

"Come on, let's get you processed." Alec sighed, tiredly scrubbing his eyes as he sat at his desk, "What exactly were you doing?"

By the end of the Warlock's explanation Alec had a bigger headache than before and sighed.

"I'm contacting the High Warlock to keep an eye on you, since you did not actually break the Accords, though you were planning on it." Here Alec glared at the Warlock who had the grace to look ashamed, "I don't have the energy to file the paperwork, I want to get home sometime tonight instead of sleeping in my office again." Alec stood, "Jace will walk you out, remember no opening Portals to Hell."

Jace stepped in and Alec watched them go before sighing and sitting down to call Warlock Bane to tell him about the young Warlock.

After being assured that Warlock Bane would be keeping an eye on the Warlock, Warlock Bane even thanking him for being so lenient Alec hung up and began to read his reports and moved on to the Institute's budget after that.

By the time Alec had finished, it was almost four am and he had a meeting at five with his mother that he really did not want to attend as she'd been barely civil to him since he'd told her that he would not be marrying a woman if he ever married at all.

* * *

The first Magnus heard of his so-called marriage was from Ragnor Fell, and all things considered he expected no less.

He was just putting the finishing touches on a potion for Catarina when Ragnor arrived.

"You didn't invite me!" Ragnor glared at him, a contrast to his whining.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I invite you to everything, to what did I not?"

"Your wedding!" Ragnor cried, flopping on to the couch .

Magnus was glad that he had moved away from the potion otherwise it would have spilled when he stumbled.

"Wedding?" Magnus asked, "I have never had a wedding before, you know that."

"I thought I did and then I heard you got married, I heard he was quite handsome, too." Ragnor teased, "I'd be disappointed that you didn't make him beg me for your hand in marriage but..."

"We both know that Catarina is the one to ask permission from." Magnus interrupted.

Ragnor paused, "True." He agreed.

""So, tell me about this supposed husband of mine?" Magnus demanded, sitting down next to Ragnor, placing the other's feet in his lap.

"Well, he's tall, just your type too, black hair, hazel eyes, rough fingers, possibly an archer." Ragnor began.

Magnus let himself imagine the man and had to smile wondering if perhaps a marriage with the other wouldn't be so bad.

"With a large tattoo on his neck, they said it looked like a Nephilim Deflect Rune."

And suddenly Magnus knew better.

There was only one Nephilim that had a deflect Rune on their throat and that was Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute.

And although the man had shown leniency to a rather young misguided Warlock that hardly meant that Alexander Lightwood would be open to flirtations from a man, a Warlock male. Magnus had never heard of an openly gay Nephilim, everyone he'd met had been secretive and fearful.

Then again Nephilim hardly shared their goings on with the rest of the Shadow World.

"We should go out, see if we can find this Husband of yours." Ragnor suggested.

Magnus grinned, "Why not?"

* * *

Watching Warlock Bane and Warlock Fell get trounced by a Higher Demon was not something Alec had expected on Patrol tonight.

He'd convinced Izzy and Jace that he would be fine alone while they went on something called a double date with Clary and Simon and now he regretted it so much as he watched the two Warlocks giggle as they threw bubbles and glitter at the Demon instead of vanquishing it.

Alec should have known this wasn't going to be a good day when his mother and Inquisitor Herondale appeared for a surprise inspection that morning.

Alec sighed and pulled the Demon's attention to him with an arrow and then pulled his seraph blade, it took ten minutes before Alec managed to hit it's vulnerable spot sending it back to hell in a flurry of ichor.

"Look at tha', your husband's a right knight in shining armor!" Warlock Fell cried out with a fit of laughter as he clung to Warlock Bane's shoulder, trying to remain standing.

Alec came closer and grunted when Warlock Bane fell into his arms.

"You really are pretty, husband." Warlock Bane smiled at him looking at him with his Warlock mark on full display and then went limp in Alec's arms.

It was just Alec's luck that both Warlock's were entirely drunk as well.

He should have stayed in bed.

* * *

Magnus Bane woke up groggily and disorientate, this was not a new feeling, especially on days where Ragnor partied with him.

Magnus blinked his eyes open, he was in an unfamiliar room, again not exactly alarming.

What was strange was that despite being in a bed, covered even he had none of the aches from a fun night of fooling around, nor, Magnus realized, was his clothing in any state of disarray from anything other than being slept in.

It was all rather strange and Magnus had a feeling he was missing something rather important.

"Good Morning!" A rather young voice sang as they entered the room.

Magnus drew the covers to his chest for no other reason but he had nothing else to use as a shield.

The young boy frowned, "You're not my brother."

"Indeed not." Magnus said.

"Why are you in his bed?"

Magnus had no answer, he did not even know whose bed he was in.

"Hey, max, buddy, let's train. Clary said she'd bake us cookies if you can catch me six times out of ten." A young man in his late teens appeared in the doorway, "Leave your brother's guest be."

"We get Clary cookies if I catch you, Simon?"

"Yep."

"Cool!" Max cried and ran off, "I'll get my practice blade."

"Meet you there in a jiffy." Simon called after him, turning back to Magnus, "You can leave whenever, but you have to go through the front door, I can escort you if you want."

It was shocking for Magnus to note that the boy was a vampire as he shook his head.

"Suit yourself." The vampire shrugged and ran off.

Magnus sat in the rather hard bed for a moment longer, wondering just how drunk he and Ragnor had gotten before he got up from the bed.

He tried to change his clothes or at least straighten them but found himself unable. the only places that Warlocks could not use Magic were places warded so and Nephilim Institutes.

How much had they drunk last night? Magnus wondered again as he prepared himself for a Walk of Shame through the New York Institute, at least he hoped it was the Institute in New York, and wondered again whose room he was in.

He decided to ignore the glances and whispers from the Nephilim he passed on his way out, although he did wonder about the whispers he heard: 'Husband' and 'sweet', and 'wish mine could carry me like that.'

* * *

Alec closed his eyes with a soft sigh wondering just how much longer his mother could continue before she began to repeat herself.

The day had begun surprisingly pleasant for how the night before had ended.

After Warlock Bane had passed out in his arms Alec had offered to escort the two Warlock's home safely, Ragnor Fell had portaled away, laughing and telling him to take care of his husband and left Warlock Bane in Alec's care. His parting words had left Alec confused and slightly concerned about the alcohol the two had consumed.

Knowing he'd be unable to enter Warlock Bane's home with the warlock unconscious and not wishing to disturb Warlock Loss so late Alec had brought Warlock Bane to the Institute and put him in Alec's room for privacy that was not awarded to the guest rooms, and Alec had slept in his office on his couch as he usually ended up doing.

Alec wondered if Warlock Bane had left yet.

"And don't think I haven't heard about you at Pandemonium!" His mother's shrill voice startled him back to the present.

"Oh?" Alec asked.

His mother sneered, "You know what, Alexander."

Alec sighed again, "Unfortunately, mother, I have quite a bit of work to get done before my meeting with the Werewolves at 6:00 and then the Vampires at Midnight, so, if all you are planning on doing is yelling at me some more perhaps a voicemail I can pretend I listened to?"

Maryse huffed and stormed out as Izzy entered.

"Sheesh, what did you do now?" Izzy asked.

Alec shrugged, "I honestly didn't care to listen. What did you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Pandemonium with us tomorrow." Izzy said.

"Meeting with the Seelie Queen in the morning, Inquisitor Herondale in the evening." Alec told her as he picked up a report.

"More of a reason to come." Izzy grinned.

"No, Izzy, you guys go have fun but not too much." Alec glared slightly at her over his papers, "I do not want to have to bail you out of jail again, actually, I will not bail you out of jail again, I'll even tell Luke to keep you as long as he can."

"Fine, fine, jeeze, you act like we killed someone."

"You could have!" Alec shouted.

"It wasn't that big." Izzy protested.

"Seventeen people called the fire department to put it out, you're lucky no one got hurt."

"Alright." Izzy gave up arguing.

"No more fires." Alec said pointing his pen at her before signing off on the report, "I don't care who starts it, you'll all get the same punishment."

"Oh?" Izzy asked, curiously, "And what would that be?"

"Warlock Loss found a potion's book for human transformation, she wants to see how it affects Nephilim and they need volunteers, you'd look cute as a bunny." Alec teased.

Izzy hissed.

"Perhaps a cat?" Alec mused.

"Fine, no fires." Izzy stood and walked towards the door.

"And I better not get a call from the police station or hear you called someone else to come bail you out!" Alec shouted after her.

* * *

It was nearly ten in the evening when Alec finally made it back to his office in the New York Institute.

He sighed as he sat himself on the couch, wondering if perhaps it was possible for him to squeeze in a nap before he had to read through today's mission reports.

His phone ringing with Izzy's ringtone told him that no, he did not get a nap.

Alec lifted the phone up and answered it, he knew it was going to be bad when Izzy began with:

"So, you know how you said no fires?"

Alec threw an arm over his eyes, "What did you burn down now?"

"Well, technically nothing." Izzy said.

"Izzy, I'm too tired for this." Alec told her.

"Right, Seelies and Herondale, so we were at Pandemonium, having fun, actually behaving ourselves."

Alec snorted, too tired to stop himself.

"Shut up; and then a couple demons crashed the place, most of the Downworlders ran, except a few and, you know us."

"Can you skip to the point?" Alec asked with a sigh as he heaved himself up and headed out again.

"So, Clary may have accidently set some demons on fire and we don't know how but also someone called the police and the fire department, so..., can you come bail us out, big brother?"

"I'm on my way." Alec told her and hung up.

* * *

Arriving at the station Alec was met by smirking Luke.

"Just take me to them." Alec sighed.

"Sure." Luke said, "How were the Seelies?"

"Please don't, I don't have the energy for brain function." Alec told him tiredly.

"You need a vacation." Luke said.

"I would but there would have to be someone I could trust to handle things while I'm gone." Alec said as they arrived at the holding cells.

"Hey!" Jace cried, "You can trust us."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Right, we know this looks bad." Izzy tried.

"I think tonight has proven why I don't get a vacation." Alec informed Luke.

There was a chuckle from the back of the cell.

"Shut up, Bane!" Clary shouted.

Alec massaged his temples briefly before turning to Luke.

"You arrested Warlock Bane?"

"I had to, he was there and he's the owner." Luke said with a grin.

"Alright, let's go." Alec said.

Luke opened the cell and the Nephilim tried to exit. Alec stopped them.

"Not you, Warlock Bane, out!" Alec snapped.

Confused Warlock Bane left the cell.

"You can shut it now." Alec said to Luke.

"What?!" The Nephilim cried as Luke relocked the cell with a chuckle.

"I warned you, no more fires." Alec said.

"But it was an accident!" Clary shouted.

"Uh...?" Simon tried holding up a finger.

"No. I'll tell Raphael where you are and Luke will let you out with the other children tomorrow night."

"Hey!" Jace protested.

"Fire, Police, Jail." Alec said shortly.

"But why does Bane get out?" Izzy pouted.

"Because everyone gets one 'get out of jail free' card and you've all used yours." Alec snapped.

"This isn't going to help the rumors." Luke laughed as he led the two up to do the paperwork, leaving the others to pout for the night.

Alec blinked at Luke blurrily as he sat across from him at Luke's desk, next to Warlock Bane.

"Alec?" Luke asked concerned.

"Huh? Sorry, I think I dozed off for a moment, where do I need to sign?" Alec asked reaching for the papers.

"Here, here, and here." Luke pointed, "You two are free to go, you can pick your kids u tomorrow at seven, we'll let Simon go once it gets dark."

"I have to pick them up?" Alec asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Right, could you remind me of that?" Alec asked, feeling a little pathetic knowing that he would need the reminder, he had a round of new Nephilim to train since he was leaving Jace and Izzy to stew, then he had to call Alicante about something he couldn't quite remember, and then he had to call Warlock Loss about her volunteers.

"I will." Luke said as he walked them out, "And Alec?"

"Hmm?" Alec turned back questioningly.

"Get some sleep, preferably in an actual bed but a good solid eight hours." Luke told him.

Alec laughed, "Sure, when I can find the time."

Luke sighed as they left, shaking his head, soon enough that young man was going to collapse from exhaustion and overwork and no one would notice when he did, at least not until half the thinks he kept running fell apart.

* * *

"Thank you." Magnus said softly as he walked next to Alexander Lightwood.

"Huh?" Mr. Lightwood said looking over at him in confusion.

"For bailing me out. I mean I could have called someone, but I will pay you back." magnus promised.

"Uh... oh, right actual money." Mr. Lightwood seemed to realize, "Don't worry about it, it comes out of the Institute's funds, you'd be surprised how often Nephilim get arrested."

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, some of them aren't very careful, which, given what we fight, not really blaming them, but you know." Alec shrugged, "Like I said, everyone gets a 'get out of jail free' card, unless it risks exposure of our world, you'd be surprised how often I have to beg Luke to get out people transferred to his station for that reason. I definitely own him lunch for enduring Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon for the night and tomorrow."

"Well, then." Magnus began, "I guess I should give you this."

With a flick of his wrist and a flash of blue, Magnus held out a card.

Alec took it and stared down at it for a minute before letting out a loud laugh, "Really?"

"You said we only get one." Magnus couldn't help but tease as Alec held the Monopoly 'get of of jail free' card.

"Makes me tempted to hand it out and demand it back when they use it." Alec sighed out the last of his laughter.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" Magnus blurted, not wanting Alec to leave, liking the laugh he'd pulled from the man.

"Uh... sure, just one, I still have work to do." Alec told him as Magnus summoned a portal.

"Can't it wait?" Magnus asked.

"You'd think so." Alec muttered as they stepped through the portal, "This is nice." Alec blurted as he looked around Magnus' place.

"Thank you, I designed half of it myself and bought the rest new." Magnus told Alec as he examined a piece from two hundred years ago.

"Cool." Alec said as he poked the couch.

"Go ahead and sit, what kind of drink would you like?"

"What would you recommend?"

"For you?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah." Alec answered as he looked over at Magnus.

Magnus thought a moment and then summoned the drink he thought embodied Alec.

"Here." Magnus said as he handed Alec the drink and sat next to the other.

Alec winced as he sipped.

"Not much of a drinker?" Magnus chuckled.

"You'd think I would be but I'm always on call and Angel, looking after Nephilim!" Alec sighed, "I swear they are all children, starting fights with anything that might insult them a little."

"I've heard, a young man named Raj got into a fight with Bat this afternoon, Luke called me to heal them." Magnus agreed.

"Ugh... Where's my phone?" Alec searched his pockets until he pulled it out and then he sent a text out.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec leaned against the arm of the couch.

"He's grounded, they're all grounded." Alec began to slur a little as he slumped further into the couch, "Grounded." He muttered again as his eyes drifted closed and Magnus had to catch Alec's drink before it spilt as the man fell asleep.

Magnus sighed and straightened the man out on his couch, carefully, summoning a blanket to cover him.

When Luke had suggested Alec take a break and get some sleep, Magnus had not expected the man to pass out after a single drink once he'd relaxed, but looking down at the Nephilim on his couch Magnus didn't have the heart to wake him and so left him on his couch, Catarina would be here in the morning for her potions for her job at the hospital.

Magnus almost wished she wasn't useless at brewing potions.

* * *

Alec woke slightly disorientated as he sat up and looked around, he vaguely remembered Warlock Bane inviting him for a drink but not much after that, he must have fallen asleep.

"Good morning." Warlock Bane said holding out a cup of coffee.

Alec reached for it, "Did I sleep here?"

"Mmm." Warlock Bane agreed, "Nothing happened, don't worry."

"I wasn't." Alec said and then winced, "Not that you aren't pretty, uh... handsome or um... Angel."

Warlock Bane chuckled, "I know you're straight and no one will hear otherwise from me."

"What... I'm not..." Alec started.

Warlock Bane raised an eyebrow, "Not what?"

"Not straight." Alec whispered, cheeks burning.

"Oh, well, that's great but I know how Nephilim are, I still won't say anything." Magnus was shocked that Alec had even said anything to him and he felt a bit flustered, was this Alec's attempt at flirting?

"That's alright." Alec shrugged, "I mean they already know, so, it's not a big deal anymore, for me at least. Herondale discovered how much I actually did at the Institute when she had me arrested when I came out to my parents at eighteen. I mean I've been running the Institute since I was sixteen so, when I came out My mother had me arrested pending deRuning and everything just sort of fell apart. Nothing got done, schedules weren't made or sent out, no one really knew what was happening except that I wasn't there. By the end of the week my mother had been relieved and I was officially promoted to Head of the Institute." Alec explained.

"That must have been a fun week back." Warlock Bane offered with a grin.

"Yeah." Alec snorted, "By the time everything was back to rights no one cared that I liked men as long as I promised to never leave like that again."

Alec smiled, thinking about his welcome back after everything was in order again.

"You must have a pretty loyal bunch." Warlock Bane smiled back.

"Well, that's what happens when you take everybody no one wants and give them a place to call home and people to call family." Alec shrugged as though it were obvious.

"Is that what happened with the Vampire?" Warlock Bane asked.

Alec frowned in thought, "Oh, Simon, sort of... I mean, he came with Clary, they are kind of a set. I'm pretty sure Clary is welcome at the Dumort because of their attachment to each other, it would be fine if I didn't have to listen to Raphael complain."

"I do see Ms. Fray often when I'm there." Warlock Bane acknowledged.

Alec finished his coffee reluctantly, "I really do have to go, I have reports to read, calls to make, thank you for letting me stay."

Warlock Bane smiled, "Of course."

He conjured a travel cup of coffee and offered it to Alec, "For the road."

"Thank you." Alec smiled back as the Warlock walked him to the door.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Lightwood."

"You too." Alec smiled at him and continued to smile as the door closed and he walked down the stairs and out of the building, passing a young woman that he felt he should recognize heading up the stairs.

* * *

Catarina arrived not long after Alec left, letting herself in as she usually did.

"Did Alexander Lightwood stay over?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"He fell asleep here last night and I didn't have the heart to wake him." Magnus answered as he went to fetch her potion.

"You two really are married." Catarina said as she conjured herself some tea.

"We are not!" Magnus protested.

Catarina raised an eyebrow, "I've been hearing things."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors." Magnus snapped, cheeks burning with embarassment because maybe he wouldn't mind spending more time with Alec.

Catarina frowned but let it drop as Magnus disappeared into his workroom for her potions.

* * *

Alec jolted when his phone howled, he frowned, wondering why Luke would be contacting him before remembering just how quiet the day had been and that Luke had Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon at the station and that they needed to be picked up.

While it had been a fairly quiet day it had been long and Alec wanted to sleep but he had to fetch his children and tell them the bad news about their next assignment, well, bad news for them, maybe he could convince Warlock Loss to take pictures, for scientific purposes, of course.

Alec left the Institute to get his children, ignoring the gossip that followed him as he always did.

* * *

"Why was I not invited?!" Maryse yelled as she stormed into Alec's office.

Alec sighed, prayed to the Angel for strength and looked at his mother.

"Invited to what?" Alec asked, calmly.

"Your wedding!" She screamed and Alec was sure all of New York had heard her.

"First, I'm not married and second, why would I invite you?" Alec asked.

"I'm your mother!" Maryse screamed, outraged.

"So?" Alec asked, he held up a hand to stop her rant, "I'm supposed to invite you to a wedding where you would just nitpick at everything and find so many things wrong with it, beginning with there being two grooms? No, thank you, I'd like to enjoy my wedding. If it weren't required I wouldn't invite Herondale either but it is so she has to come, but at least she can pretend that it doesn't make her sick to her stomach, you are nowhere near as good an actor. Also I would not inflict you on my future Husband, no matter what."

"We can still disown you!" Maryse shouted.

"Fine, the thing is, Maryse, I don't need you, I'm head of the Institute as a Lightwood or not, Hereondale would have a riot if I was removed, not just from my people here but the Seelies, Vampires, Werewolves, and possibly even the Warlocks. You really have no leeway to argue since my incarceration at eighteen roved that I'm the one in charge, and Izzy, Jace, and Max would likely rather be disowned themselves before they stopped talking to me." Alec returned.

"Damn straight!" Izzy and Jace's voices came from the hall.

Alec rolled his eyes and stared at his mother, "So I want to know just what leg you think you're standing on?"

"Magnus Bane is a Warlock!" Maryse shouted triumphantly.

Alec frowned, "What has Warlock Bane have to do with anything?"

"You've been seen exiting his loft wearing the same clothes as the day before." Maryse began, "Not only that but Maxwell saw him in your room here, in your bed no less!"

"Go, Alec!" Izzy shouted from the hall.

"Go away, Izzy!" Alec cried before turning back to his mother, "Yes, Magnus Bane was in my bed, he got drunk with a friend and the friend portaled home, leaving Warlock Bane in my care, as I did not want to disturb Warlock Loss so late I brought him here, he slept in my bed for privacy and safety while I finished my paperwork and slept in my office. As for leaving his place in the morning, I fell asleep on his couch after a drink when Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon decided to get themselves arrested."

"Bane was arrested too!" Jace shouted.

"Away, Now!" Alec shouted.

"But this is much more interesting!" Clary cried.

Alec heaved a sigh, "But I don't see why I need to justify myself to you, all things considered, an alliance to the Warlocks would be a good political move and the fact that we are both male and therefor unable to have children together naturally would satisfy the purists."

"I'd be glad to surrogate!" Clary shouted, "And there are always new baby Warlocks to adopt!"

Alec rubbed his temples with a sigh but said nothing in response.

"But it's Magnus Bane." Maryse sputtered, "He's not known for his monogamy."

Again Alec rolled his eyes, "Magnus Bane is a Warlock, no doubt he is several centuries older than many of his Warlock friends, perhaps not so much Seelies, that doesn't lend itself much to monogamy when one considers the lifespan of mortal beings verses a Warlock's lifespan. Can you honestly tell me that if Robert divorced you or died you'd never look for another husband?" Alec asked.

"What have you heard?!" Maryse shrieked.

"By the Angel! Maryse, I knew before you did, I caught him sneaking out, I'm the one that told Herondale. You didn't deserve his sneaking around on you and she didn't deserve his empty promises of marriage to her." Alec snapped, watching his mother deflate and sink into a chair in front of his desk, "We're all human, partially for most of us at least, but I'm pretty sure the one thing Magnus Bane is not is a person who would cheat on the person he's loving for that lifetime. Which is more than I can say for some Nephilim."

"How long have you known?" Maryse whispered.

"Too long, I thought you knew for a while but you never said anything so I went to Hereondale. She tracked down the girl, she was barely old enough to consent and he promised her marriage. There is going to be a fall out, Herondale is trying to keep most of the blame on him, where it should be." Alec explained to his mother gently.

"Why would she do that?"

"I asked her to." Alec said simply, "You didn't deserve to be punished for his actions and neither do Izzy, Jace, and Max."

"And you?" Maryse offered softly.

"Please." Alec snorted, "I'm an openly gay Nephilim, if that didn't crush or bury me this won't. Besides I'm good at what I do and still pretty sure the Seelies, Werewolves, and Vampires would revolt if they had to deal with a new Nephilim."

Maryse chuckled, "You're more patient than most of us."

"Oh Angel, we might have to thank Jace and Izzy after all." Alec bemoaned.

"We're not that bad!" Izzy cried, "Are we?" She asked softer.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You're all grounded! Simon too!"

"I didn't even say anything!" Simon whined.

Maryse stared at Alec, "I suppose if that's what you usually handle, you can handle Bane."

He'd love to handle Bane!" Jace yelled, "Ow! What was that for?"

"He's our brother!" Izzy yelled back.

"He's still a man! Right, Alec? You're still a man, right? Clary's been telling us about LGBTQ+ and how some men are really women. Ow!"

"That's not how it works, Jace!" Clary snapped.

Alec let his head hit the desk.

"Is this a bad time?" Warlock Bane's voice drifted over to him as the man rapped on the open door.

There was a squeaking noise from the hall and the sound of running feet as four Nephilim fled.

"Maryse?" Alec asked as he lifted his head from the desk and stood.

"I suppose I have no further arguments." She scowled slightly as she stood, "Bane." She sneered a little as she passed the man.

"Lightwood." Warlock Bane said just as coldly as she left.

"Do I want to know?" Warlock Bane asked as he closed the door at Alec's request.

Alec shrugged as they sat, "My family is weird... and complicated."

"Speaking of weird, there seems to be a rumor going around."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"A great number of people seem to think we are married." Magnus elaborated.

"It probably didn't help that you called me husband when I saved you and Warlock Fell the other night." Alec mused.

"I did what?" Magnus squeaked.

"To be fair you two were pretty drunk." Alec pointed out, "You were throwing glitter at a greater Demon while Warlock Fell brew bubbles at it. You weren't even using Magic."

"How did we not die!" Magnus' head hit the desk.

Alec shrugged, "I can only guess that I arrived soon after it found you."

"How did the rumor of our marriage even start?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec again, "Ragnor and I were only out because Ragnor thought I got married without him."

Alec frowned and thought back to nearly two months ago when the rumors had started.

"Oh! It may actually be my fault." Alec realized.

"Oh? How?"

"Izzy and Jace dragged me to Pandemonium with them and I was perfectly content to sit at the bar while they danced, drinking a water."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"There was this guy that was flirting." Alec continued, ignoring the look, "He was really pushy and I didn't like it, he wasn't taking no for an answer."

"That's what the bouncers are for, or you could have handled it yourself." Magnus pointed out, gently.

"I didn't want to cause a scene and Izzy and Jace were having fun. Also I've used my 'get out of jail, free' card." Alec said.

Magnus laughed and Alec grinned back at him.

"I may have panicked, just a little and said I was married."

"I would hate to see you fully panicked." Magnus smirked.

"Haha, he didn't believe me and asked me to point my husband out to him and when I looked around I may have noticed you dancing and I couldn't stop myself when I said 'Him' and pointed at you." Alec paused thoughtfully, "Although it does explain why he ran off so quickly."

"I'm known for being possessive towards my current lover, whoever that may be." Magnus smiled.

"I'm sure we can probably find a way to dispel the rumors." Alec assured Magnus, "Now what brings you here, surely not just for a rumor?"

"Catarina sent me for her volunteers."

"Ah, I'll test them to meet you at the front, let me know if they don't show, you should have six, take a picture and send it to me so I know who to ground." Alec said.

Magnus grinned, "I'll need your number for that."

Alec blushed at the tease and gave Magnus his number as they stood and walked to the door, opening it.

Magnus paused in the hall and looked at Alec, "Perhaps before we dispel the rumors, we could try a date first?" He asked.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks began to burn.

"Yeah, Alec, get some!" Max shouted as he ran by, dashing through the space between them.

Alec caught him before he made it safely away.

"Jace told me to!" Max tattled as Alec stared down at him sternly.

"You're still grounded and owe Warlock Bane an apology."

Alec turned Max around to face an amused Magnus.

"I'm sorry." Max said sulkily before he turned to look at Alec over his shoulder, "How long am I grounded for?"

"Two weeks, one for being rude and running in the halls, and one for doing what Jace told you to." Alec answered, "Now go fetch Raj, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Noah, have them go to the front doors."

"Simo?" Magnus asked as Max left, the boy making sure to walk while within their sight.

"Raphael thought it was a good punishment and Luke too, he's sending Bat." Alec shrugged.

There was a quiet pause.

"You never answered." Magnus said softly.

"Uh...oh..." Alec's cheeks burned again, "I don't know when I'd be free to... um... go on a date."

"Then I shall bring the date to you." Magnus smiled at Alec and Alec forgot how to breathe.

And then Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's cheek and Alec stumbled back and hit the doorframe.

"Sorry...I..." Alec tried, embarrassed at his reaction, "We can try that again?"

Magnus chuckled and tapped his own cheek, which Alec pecked, cheeks burning some more.

"Until tomorrow." Magnus smirked at him as he wiggled his fingers as he walked backwards down the hall.

"T-t-tomorrow." Alec stuttered with a nod as Magnus disappeared around the corner.

Someone whistled.

"Grounded!" Alec said pointing a finger behind him while he touched his cheek where Magnus had kissed with the other.

"Worth it!" The person cried.

Alec rolled his eyes, he was surrounded by children. Perhaps Magnus could make it worth it.

* * *

A/N: I may make this a series where you get to see the date, but don't count on it, and there is also an Idea for a 5 and 1 about people who hear about the marriage rumor but this was a good place to stop.

I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry it got a bit cracky there in some places, I needed the laugh so if it made me laugh or grin it stayed.

I just thought the idea of Alec being to only adult was funny and having to deal with the childishness.

I also have to say that Alec keeps the Monopoly card Magnus gave him the night he bailed him out in his wallet or pocket, he never does hand out similar cards because now it means something between him and Magnus.

I just wanted something lighthearted and fun and I haven't really written anything like that for this fandom, at least not a lot so here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Five interrupted dates and the one that was just them.

* * *

Alec looked up as he office door was knocked on and smiled at Magnus.

"Is this a bad time?" The Warlock asked as he ended the office, something hidden behind him.

"Um...?" Alec said, confused.

"For our date?" Magnus clarified, holding up a basket.

Alec's eyes widened, "Oh! No, but I have a representative from the Clave arriving in an hour, Herondale wants her to observe how we do things around here and how we interact with the Downworld."

"Ah." Magnus smiled, and began to spread a green blanket on the office floor, "Care to join me, Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec blushed and stood up from his chair and let Magnus guide him down to sit on the ground on the blanket. The Warlock then began to pull dishes from the basket and Alec was amazed at all the things that fit inside.

Magnus chuckled at Alec's amazement, "Catarina charmed it to hold anything I put inside of it."

"Wow!" Alec said, "Is that hard Magic?"

"It's complicated and requires more patience than power." Magnus explained, "Catarina likes complicated Magics, it's why she chose to be a healer."

Alec smiled, "And what about you? Why did you chose what you do?"

Magnus looked startled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you use your Magics to help people, yeah you demand payment but only what the person can afford." Alec said as he took the plate Magnus handed him.

"How do you know that?" Magnus asked curious.

Alec blushed, "I um... there was a little Warlock that I ran across, um... her godmother was Iris Rouse, I had to arrest Rouse because she... she was um..."

"Yes, I am aware of what she had been doing." Magnus stopped Alec.

"Madzie said she stayed with you for a while and you took pictures that she drew for payment." Alec said.

It was Magnus' turn to blush, "Well, you still see her?"

"Yes, Catarina let's me babysit when she doesn't have anyone else. Apparently Warlock Fell is not to be trusted with small Warlocks." Alec grinned when Magnus laughed.

"Good Lord no, she was purple when he returned her the one and only time he got to babysit." Magnus shared a secretive smile with Alec, "I think he did it on purpose, you can only get that color purple with that spell if you are trying."

Alec laughed.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Alec startled and looked at the Clave representative that was standing in his doorway.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Alec stood.

The woman smiled, "I can come back in a few minutes."

"I... um... this isn't what it looks like?" Alec asked, "What does it look like?"

The woman laughed, "It looks like your boyfriend surprised you with lunch."

"Oh... I guess it is what it looks like." Alec said, "I..."

"You're welcome to join us, I'm sure we have better food than the lunch room." Magnus offered.

"Thank you." The woman sat down on the blanket with Alec and Magnus, "I expect I'll be seeing you around often, Warlock Bane?"

Magnus looked at a nervous and flustered Alec, "You suppose correctly, Mrs. Montevarde."

Alec looked both awed and relieved when Magnus looked back at him.

They continued their lunch as a working one, walking Mrs. Lydia Montevarde through her schedules and what to expect from Alec's meetings with the Downworlders, in word only she was to be his assistant but was observing to see how the Clave could mimic what Alec was doing at other Institutes.

Magnus tried not to be too upset that they had been interrupted.

* * *

Magnus entered the Loft and stopped short at the man who was laying on his couch, sleeping, Madzie on his chest, breathing deep and even.

He frowned before remembering that Catarina had asked Magnus to watch her while she went to India to help with a medical outbreak there, but that did not explain Alec in his home.

Magnus crept by them, soundlessly and paused when he noticed the light on in his dining room. He wandered over and had to smile, laid out on the table were plates and dinner dishes, wine in wine glasses and a few unlit candles at the center with a bouquet of red roses in a vase.

"I meant to surprise you." Alec said as he stepped up behind Magnus, "But no one answered the door and Catarina showed up and said you must have forgotten that you volunteered to watch Madzie and she really had to go, so she let me in and asked me to stay until you got home."

Magnus nodded, "That sounds like her, but you have work, how did you get time to stay?"

"I had Lydia bring me my paperwork, Madzie and I did that for a while." Alec smiled, sheepishly, "Herondale might get mad at me, she managed to color on a page or two before I realized it and gave her the papers that had to be rewritten anyway."

Magnus chuckled, "Maybe the pictures will make her happy."

"Doubtful." Alec deadpanned.

"True." Magnus pulled Alec into him and the man leaned forward to kiss his lips, "Are you able to stay a little longer?"

Alec nodded, "But only a few minutes, Jace and Izzy have been texting me for the last half hour."

Magnus nodded with a sigh, "Then come eat with me."

Alec let Magnus lead him to the table and they sat, they had hardly begun before Madzie joined them and climbed into Alec's lap.

When they were finished Magnus helped Alec put Madzie in her bed and then Alec had to leave.

* * *

"What?" Alec asked Lydia as she stared at him.

"Are you and Warlock Bane going out tonight?" Lydia asked.

Alec frowned at her, over the last few weeks of her presence following him around he had gotten used to her and they had become friends. She was the only person he actually talked to about Magnus and while their time spent together was often short and chaperoned they had managed to spend many hours learning about one another as they worked on several treaties and plans to bring Downworlders into the patrols that were generally only Nephilim duties.

"Why would we go out?" Alec asked.

"It's Valentines day." Lydia told him, "You know, the day of Lovers?"

Alec's eyes widened, "Are we supposed to do something?"

Lydia sighed, "You know what, just go surprise the man, and stay there."

Alec shook his head, "But I have things to do, I have to see Warlock Loss and then..."

"All of which I can handle." Lydia assured him, "Go on."

Alec grinned at her, "Thank you."

She only nodded as he left.

Magnus had been pleasantly surprised to see Alec at the bar when he went to refill his drink, he had expected to spend the night at the club making sure that no one was hurt or taken advantage of and not expected Alec to realize the significance of the day.

"Come here often?" Magnus asked as he slipped his arms around Alec's waist.

He felt Alec's body stiffen briefly before relaxing.

"I'm married, you know." Alec teased quietly.

Magnus pulled back laughing loudly, drawing looks, Alec's fond and others confused.

"I have heard that, I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind harmless flirting." Magnus flirted.

"I don't know, he is quite possessive, he can frighten people with just a look." Alec mused, before he ducked his head forward to kiss Magnus, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Magnus replied as he pulled Alec closer, "What brings you here? I know you don't like Pandemonium very much."

"It's Valentines day, apparently it's a couple thing?" Alec asked, still confused about it.

Magnus let out a breathy laugh, "You are cute." Magnus whispered against Alec's lips.

"Thank you?" Alec asked.

"It was a compliment." Magnus agreed, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Alec hesitated, "I... I can't dance."

"I'll teach you." Magnus offered, as he tugged Alec from his barstool and onto the dance floor.

Magnus then pulled Alec closer to him, his hands going to Alec's hips to guide him and Alec's breath hitched.

It was about an hour later that Magnus stopped and pulled them away from the dance floor.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Catarina." Magnus said.

Alec frowned, "Lydia should be with her."

Alec checked his own phone and found several panicked messages from Lydia.

Within the next five minutes they arrived at Catarina's.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"I... I gave her some news and she just sort of..." Catarina said an pointed to the frightened woman.

"Lydia?" Alec asked as he sat next to her, "What's going on?"

She shook her head sobbing, throwing her arms around Alec, "I'm pregnant."

Alec wrapped her arms around her tightly, not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"I wanted John to be here but he can't be and I don't want to be alone." Lydia sobbed into Alec's neck.

"Hey, you're not alone, Lydia." Alec said to her, "I know it's not the same but you've got us, not just me but Izzy, Jace and everybody."

"They all have their own lives." Lydia pulled back to wipe at her eyes.

"You should go see Anna." Alec said, "She had a baby five months ago, her husband died in a Demon attack, ask her who helped her with her pregnancy."

"Who?" Lydia asked.

Alec smiled, "Everybody. She was family the moment she married Danny, and when she lost him we took her in, like we should."

Lydia frowned, "Why does it matter that her husband died?"

"Because Anna is a Seelie." Alec told her, "The Queen said she wasn't allowed back until her baby was born and she couldn't bring it back with her so she didn't have anyplace else to go, so I invited her to stay with us like she had been when Danny was alive. We got this, Lydia, you're one of us, now."

Lydia stared at Alec and began to cry again, Alec merely pulled her into another hug and let her cry.

* * *

Magnus and Alec arrived at the restaurant and let the host lead them to a table, it was a very nice place and Alec had never been able to go inside, at least and actually have time to eat there, always in a rush.

"This is nice." Alec whispered as they sat down.

Magnus smiled at Alec, it was a little sad how easy it was to impress Alec but Magnus got to witness all of Alec's experience with the newness that he presented the man with.

Alec opened the menu and looked at it, lost.

"Magnus?" Alec said looking at Magnus.

"What?" Magnus asked smiling and then he took in Alec's body language, "You want me to order for you?"

Alec nodded, embarrassed.

"Great, I know just what we should get." Magnus smiled, "You're going to like this, I promise."

Alec smiled back, assured suddenly that Magnus was going to take care of him.

It was halfway through the meal that Alec froze, something felt wrong in his throat and he was finding it hard to breath.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, panicking, as his throat seemed to close up further.

Magnus looked at him.

"Alexander!" He cried, worried as he grabbed the man and not worrying about the people around them conjured a portal to take them to Catarina.

"An allergy?" Magnus asked, surprised.

Catarina nodded, "Most Nephilim don't have any, but Alec seems to have a very rare one, and severe too, if you had been even a few moments later, Magnus." She shook her head.

"How long should he stay?" Magnus asked as he stood with Catarina outside Alec's hospital room where Catarina worked.

"At the very least the night, for observation, I already talked to Lydia." Catarina said, "She said he can take a few days to rest. They'll all be on their best behavior and said that Alec shouldn't worry."

Magnus nodded, "Can I... can I stay with him?"

Catarina smiled sympathetically, "Of course."

"Thank you." Magnus said as he entered the room where Alec was sleeping off the medication that had to be used to save his life, as powerful as Magic was there wasn't a way to stop, prevent, or cure an allergic reaction, it was one of the few ways Mundanes had advanced beyond the Shadow World, and for the first time in Magnus' life he was extremly glad for Mundane medicine.

Magnus sat next to Alec and took his hand in his and whispered stories to the young man while he waited for Alec to wait, unaware of Catarina's gaze lingering on him as he sat with Alec.

* * *

Magnus had once again surprised Alec with a date at his office and it was going surprisingly well so far, they had yet to be interrupted and there had been no allergic reactions and Magnus was delighted as he fed Alec chocolate covered strawberries, the man resting in his lap, with his eyes closed.

"This is nice." Alec murmured.

"It is." Magnus agreed and shifted himself to lay down on the floor, Alec moving so that his head was pillowed on Magnus' stomach.

There was silence for several long minutes, the silence broken by a soft knock on the door, which creaked open a little as Izzy peeked into the quiet office.

She felt a smile cross her face as she realized that the two were fast asleep and as much as she did not want to deal with Luke and the Seelie Queen she was not going to wake either man, they must be really exhausted to fall asleep in the middle of their date.

* * *

Alec walked next to Magnus and had to laugh.

"What is it?" Magnus asked as they passed a flower cart, Magnus stopping to get Alec a rose.

Alec took the flower and smelled it, "I think that this is the first dat ewe haven't had interrupted."

Magnus frowned, "Surely not."

Magnus thought about it, "Oh! You are right, how... sad."

"I don't know, this was nice, and given who we are, it's probably extremely lucky we even managed one whole date." Alec grinned.

"True." Magnus agreed, "Maybe we can hope fro the same next time."

"Yeah." Alec smiled, "Hey, Magnus?"

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus answered.

"Can we hold hands?" Alec asked, blushing.

Magnus smiled, "Of course, anytime."

"Anytime?" Alec asked with a mischievous smiled.

Suspicious Magnus nodded anyway and Alec took Magnus' hand and they walked hand in hand to the New York Institute.

Magnus should have expected Alec to grab his hand at any moment after that and yet he was still startled when Alec interlaced their fingers halfway through a meeting with Herondale and the rest of the Nephilim's Clave members. As it was Alec seemed extremely pleased with the blush that Magnus sported and the embarrassed glances from their joined hands to one another from the Clave members.

But it was worth it to have Alec's hand in his, even if he was talking official business.

* * *

So... I have no excuse. So many failed dates happened, other than these five, Luke calling about jailed children and fights between vampires and Nephilim, so many kids got grounded for interrupting Alec and Magnus' dates, even Lydia, she interrupted their date when she went into labor and spent her first few days as a new mother grounded at the Institute, not that she complained.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Alec is good with babies and Lydia needs a break

* * *

Lydia was exhausted, babies were exhausting.

"Hey?" Alec entered her rooms, "I heard her crying, everything alright?"

"Yeah, no... I don't know what to do, she won't stop." Lydia sobbed.

Alec smiled a little, "Hand her over, I'll take her for a few hours, sleep. There's formula in the kitchen and if not Anna's still breastfeeding, she said she'd keep an eye on her if you ever need it as well."

Lydia let Alec take her daughter, the man settling her against his chest as he began to bounce her gently.

"Get some sleep, I'll send Izzy or someone to get her things, but there are diapers in the trianing rooms and I keep some baby things in my office." Alec told her over the screaming baby.

Lydia nodded tiredly, not even wondering why Alec had baby supplies in his office.

Alec smiled at her and led her to her bed, managed to tuck her in one handedly and left with her daughter, but Lydia was already asleep.

* * *

Alec looked up at the quiet knock on his office door, his finger immediatly went up to his mouth in a shushing motion.

"I just got her to sleep." Alec whispered to Magnus as the Warlock entered his office.

"Is that her?" Magnus whispered as he came closer to look at the small baby against Alec's chest.

"Yeah, this is Veia(Pronounced:Vayah) Montevarde." Alec smiled up at Magnus and for a second Magnus couldn't breath.

"So, where is mom?" Magnus asked, mentally shaking his thoughts away.

"Sleeping, Veia has been crying for the last few nights so, I offered to take her for a bit." Alec said, "As long as I stay in I can do everything one handed."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "And how did you learn that? Broken arm?"

Alec stifled a laugh, shaking his head, "Nope, I raised Max while Maryse was trying to suck up to the Clave and Robert was off doing other women, practically raised Jace and Izzy too." Alec managed a little shrug without upsetting the baby.

"And how did you manage to get this little one to sleep when Lydia couldn't?" Magnus asked as he sat on Alec's desk, letting his finger trace the chubby cheek.

"If you wake her, so help you, Magnus Bane." Alec threatened, staring up at the man intently.

Magnus smiled and pulled his hands away in an 'I surrender' motion.

"They like the vibrations that your chest makes when you talk, I read reports for a while while I rocked in my chair, she fell right to sleep. It always worked with Max and all the other babies." Alec explained, "Heck, it even works with Madzie."

Magnus laughed, "No wonder Catarina always drops her off with you for Nap time."

There was fussing from the baby on Alec's chest and she began to wake.

"Hey, sweetie." Alec cooed as he stood, bady moving in a fluid rocking motion as he waled over to a fridge that Magnus had overlooked.

Alec began to pull the makings for a bottle, all the while as he kept up a steady stream of what he was doing.

"Here." Magnus said, taking the bottle and warming it to a perfect temperature.

Alec smiled at Magnus and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips before he teased Veia's lips with it and got her to latch on the the nipple, keeping up the rocking motion of his body while keeping the baby steady as she ate.

Alec looked down at the girl in his Arms and smiled at her and Magnus realized that he was in love, the little smile Alec was giving the little girl, Magnus wanted to see Alec give that smile to their own children.

Alec glanced over at Magnus and Magnus knew that Alec was it, he'd never be able to love another person the way he loved Alec.

There would be no one after Alec.

"I love you." Magnus said as he pressed a kiss to Alec's lip, his hand at the back of Alec's neck, baby content between them.

Alec pulled away.

"I have to burp her." He whispered as Veia finished the bottle.

Magnus let him go and watched Alec put a cloth over his shoulder, Magnus taking the empty bottle from Alec and watching the man he loved lift the baby to rest against his shoulder and rubbed her back gently a moment before he patted softly until a little burp came from the tiny Nephilim.

"There we go." Alec murmured as he shifted her to rest in his arms, then he looked over at Magnus, I love you too, you know."

Magnus smiled, "I know."

Alec nodded, "Good. Do you want to hold her?" Alec asked.

"Me?" Magnus asked, "I don't think I've ever held a new baby."

Alec smiled, "There's a first time for everything."

Magnus nodded and set the bottled down and held out his arms, where Alec set the little girl, adjusting his arms to better hold her.

Magnus looked down at her and knew that this little girl was going to end up one of the ones he kept track of, protected and he looked up at Alec and smiled at the loving gaze his boyfriend was giving him.

"You want one of these." Magnus realized, realizing that he wanted that as well.

"Yeah, eventually." Alec admitted.

"With me?" Magnus asked.

"Who else?" Alec returned, "Of course with you."

"I'll still surrogate." Clary said as she walked passed the open door.

"Grounded! Two days!" Alec called after her.

"Not fair!" She cried back.

Magnus chuckled, "You'd be a good dad."

"Does that make you Papa?" Alec asked as he came to stand next to Magnus, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders and curling his other arm under Magnus'.

"She is beautuful, isn't she?" Magnus asked quietly as they watched her fall asleep.

"She is." Alec agreed, "They always are, then they grow up and get arrested and it all goes downhill from here."

Magnus laughed softly, "You love all of your little babies."

Alec grinned, "I do, they're horrible and they misbehave but they are mine and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but it will be nice to have one I don't have to give back."

Magnus turned to smile at Alec, "Yeah, I think that would be nice."

There was a pause.

"Are we going to save the rest for later or should we continue?" Alec asked.

"Let's keep going." Magnus said as he sat down in Alec's chair at the man's insistance, said man taking a seat on the desk.

"So Surrogate or adoption?" Alec asked.

"If we surrogate, you'd be the father, Warlocks are sterile." Magnus said.

"Okay, Clary's still too young for that anyway, so we'll revisit Surrogacy in a few years, Adoption then." Alec said with Magnus nodding.

"Mundane, Werewolf, Warlock, or Nephilim?" Magnus asked.

"Do we have to choose?" Alec asked, "I mean, can't we just take in whichever one needs a family?"

Magnus smiled, "Yeah, Warlocks are the hardest to place though, Werewolves try to keep kids in the pack."

"Warlock then, do we have age specifications?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, "Babies are cute, but if a kid needs us..."

Alec nodded in agreement, "But a baby would be nice eventually."

Magnus nodded, "It would be."

Alec smiled, "Is this something we are planning for the future or now?"

"Any time you want, I'll be there with you." Magnus promised.

"Me too." Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus.

Veia cooed up at them and Alec wiggled his fingers for her to try grabbing.

Lydia found them a few hours later, curled up on the floor, Magnus' coat tucked around her sleeping daughter as she rested between the two men. She was tempted to wake them but she had learned early on to never wake a sleeping baby and Alec and Magnus deserved their nap as well, they had earned it.

Lydia let herself out of the office and closed the door gently, there were things she could take care of while she waited for Alec and Magnus to wake and bring her daughter back to her.

* * *

So, I don't know, I wanted Alec with a baby, eventually he'll get one to keep one but that is a different fic.

But enjoy the cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Catarina asks Alec to babysit a de-aged Ragnor, turns out those transformation potions don't work so well on Warlocks, Madzie comes along with him. Playdate.

-Tags: Potions Mishaps, Children's antics -

* * *

Alec looked up when someone knocked on his door. He frowned, he didn't have any meetings at this time, he had an informal meeting with Luke at seven for dinner to discuss safe havens for some of the Packless wolves that were still a little wary of being around Luke's pack for the Full Moon that was due in three days.

"Come in." Alec said, preparing himself for the worst.

The door opened a little cautiously and Alec let out the breath he'd been holding as Catarina stepped into the office.

"Warlock Loss." Alec smiled, "What brings you here, I thought you were going to send the results with Izzy tomorrow."

Catarina smiled back and nodded, "Yes, I was, still am, I was wondering is I could ask you a personal Favor?"

"That depends, does it endanger anyone?" Alec asked.

"No, of course not." Catarina rushed to assure Alec, "I was working on the Project and Ragnor came by."

"Oh, dear." Alec said, he had not yet met Ragnor properly but Magnus had many, many stories about them and all of the things and troubles that they had caused.

Catarina smiled again as she sat down in the chair across from him, "Yes, oh, dear."

"I suppose that the favor has to do with what Ragnor did." Alec said, knowingly.

Catarina laughed, "Yes, I would have gone to Magnus but I need his help to fix it."

Alec nodded, "So what do you need, Catarina."

"I was hoping that perhaps you could keep an eye on Ragnor and Madzie." Catarina asked him.

"Ragnor?" Alec asked.

"Yes, he accidently spilled one of the transformation potions on him and is now about Madzie's age, give or take." Catarina explained.

Alec tried, he really did, but the laugh escaped him anyway.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alec gasped as he tried to catch his breath, "For that laugh I'll watch them. Are there any concerns?"

Catarina frowned a little, "I know that he had some difficulty with Nephilim when he was young but no, not really, I've given them both a glamor charm, Ragnor was born green and his horns have already begun to grow."

"Do you have a ballpark on how long it will take to fix or wear-off?"

"Not at the moment." Catarina admitted.

Alec nodded, "Alright, are they here or ..."

Catarina smiled, "Magnus is bringing them when he brings you lunch."

Alec's cheeks burned a little, Magnus had made it a habit to bring Alec lunch as often as possible.

When Alec had been still quite new to being Head of the Institute, back when he was sixteen, he had introduce himself to the new arrivals, when he had paid more attention to them than their parents, checked in with them often and made sure that they wer healthy and taken care of they had begun to call him Dad. It had taken Alec months to get them to stop and honestly some of them still slipped and called him dad to his face, Alec had known they still called him dad behind his back. Now they had begun to call Magnus Papa and Alec was entirely embarassed of his children, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon especially because they had no embarassment at all about calling him Dad infront of Magnus, and though they had yet o say it with Magnus around they jokingly called Magnus Papa on occasion when they were talking to Alec.

"Alright, thank you, Catarina, how long am I keeping them?"

"Until we fix it or it wears off, hopefully not past the weekend." Catarina admitted.

"Tell Izzy, Jace, and Clary that they are being assigned to help you with this." Alec said as he stood to collect a form from his filing cabnet.

He quickly filled it out and signed it, "Sign here."

Catarina signed and Alec handed the form to her.

"Give this to Izzy. It's their Orders form, basically for however long it takes you are their knew supervisor, they need to follow ny order you give them." Alec grabbed another form and offered it to Catarina, "For any order that they refused to complete, I'll take care of it when they get back."

Catarina smiled again, "Thank you, Alec."

"Of course, I suppose I won't see Magnus after today for a few days." Alec said sadly.

"Sorry." Catarina admitted, "Ragnor is terrible." But it was said with fondness and Alec could relate.

"Do you want updates?"

"No, that would be distracting but..." Catarina conjured a camera, "As many pictures as you can if you don't mind."

Alec smiled, "Of course."

They shook hands and Catarina left.

* * *

Magnus ushered the two young children into Alec's office quickly.

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus smiled and gave Alec a short kiss.

"Hey." Alec got up from his desk, leaving the report he was reading and walking with Magnus to where the two children stood.

"Alec!" Madzie cried and launched herself at him.

Alec caught her up and lifted her up over his head making zooming noises before he settled her on his hip, looking at her with a soft smile, "Hello, Madzie."

Magnus stared, startled at the feelings that welled up inside him at the sight of Alec being soft and playfull with Madzie.

"And who are you?" Alec asked gently as he crouched down to Ragnor's eye level, settling Madzie to sit on his thigh.

Ragnor peeked at Alec from behind Magnus, "No!"

Alec smiled a little, "Hello, No, my name is Alec."

Magnus hid his face, that was almost a 'Dad Joke' and Magnus couldn't believe that Alec had actually made it.

Ragnor looked confused.

"Are you hungry, No?" Alec asked, "I'm guessing that Magnus brought something wonderful."

Ragnor came out from behind Magnus slowly, his green skin clearly visible.

"You don't hate me?" Ragnor asked in a quite voice.

"Not even a little bit, I'm sure we'll become good friends." Alec smiled.

"But you're a Nephilim." Ragnor said and Alec hid his anger because no child should expect an entire people to hate them.

"Yes, and I want you to know that you should definately be safe here, if anyone makes you scared or hurts you you come find me as soon as you can and tell me who it was and I'll ground them." Alec promised.

Ragnor giggled at the same time Madzie did and came to stand next to her.

"Are you hungry?" Alec asked.

The children nodded.

Alec smiled, "Okay, then let's get the picnic blanket and set up the office for lunch."

Alec set Madzie on her feet and stood te get the blanket from the top of his cabnet while Magnus began to set things from the Picnic Basket on Alec's desk.

"You're really tall." Ragnor said, "Taller than Mister Magnus."

Alec smiled down at the boy, "I am." Alec knelt down and leaned close, secretively, "Tell you the truth, I like it, I like Mister Magnus when he leans up to kiss me or uses his Magnis to tug me down."

Ragnor grinned and Magnus hid his own smile.

Then Ragnor frowned, "Why does Mister Magnus kiss you?"

Magnus' eyes widened and he spun around, panicked.

Alec, however remained calm, "Because we like to, he and I are dating, like a Mommy and Daddy do before they become Mommies and Daddies."

"Are you going to be a Mommy and Daddy?" Madzie asked as she came over to stare at Alec.

"No, because neither one of us is a woman so we can't be a mommy." Alec explained gently, sitting down on the ground and letting the two sit in his lap.

Ragnor looked close to tears, "That's not fair!"

Alec laughed, "We wouldn't be a mommy, but we could be a Papa and a Daddy." Alec assured them, "And one day we will." Alec said as he glanced up at Magnus who smiled softly, eyes a little wet.

"One day." Magnus promised.

"Now." Alec said grinning and squeezing the two, "We need to get the blanket all laid out, want to help?"

Twin shireks of agreement answered him and Alec made everyone, Magnus included, grab a corner of the blanket and they shook it and wrapped the children in it and lost them for a couple minutes to be found by loud giggles before they spred the blanket out again and floated it to the ground.

They ate lunch, Magnus offering the children peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while Alec and Magnus had something a little more sophisticated.

After a while Ragnor crawled into Alec's lap and Alec offered the boy bites of his food, some of which Ragnor didn't like and Madzie followed, getting the same treatment.

Before long the children were full and falling asleep against Alec's chest as he talked to Magnus.

"You're good with them." Magnus said as he stared at alec and the two sleeping children.

Alec smiled, "I know. You'll learn when we have kids."

Magnus tore his gaze from the children to lock eyes with Alec, "What if I'm not good at it?"

Alec shook his head, "You're never good at it, Magnus, you learn and you love and you make sure the kids know that no matter what you will always love them, that nothing they can do will change that, that you're always going to be there when they need you, everything else is hoping that when they are all grown up that you didn't make them hate you and that they understand you're always in their corner."

Magnus wiped tears from his eyes, "You'll help me, tell me if I'm pushing too hard, or ..."

Alec smiled, "Yeah, as long as you do the same."

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec carefully.

"Lunch was nice." He whispered, "But I have to get back."

"We'll be fine." Alec promised.

* * *

Alec stood infront of the Nephilim, he people and began to wrap up his speech for the week.

"You may have also noticed my two shadows, let me say a few things about that, yes, they are Warlocks, no that will not be a problem." Alec paused to glare at the few Nephilim that still dislike him and how he ran things, "If there are, if any one harms them not only will they be grounded but as punishment after that they will be assigned to Luke's Downworld integration Project for the next six months.

"If any one allows harm to come to them I will hand you over to Catarina Loss and Magnus Bane for punishment. Ragnor Fell and Madzie Loss are to be made as welcome as anyone else that enteres into my Institute am I understood?" Alec asked.

A chorus of 'Yes, Sir's ansered him as well as the scattered 'Yes, Dad's that always happened when he made such announcements.

"Your assignments have been sent to you and I expect reports on my desk as always, nothing else has changed." Alec said, "I am leaving to my meeting with Luke, Raj, Lydia, you will both come along, Veia is welcome to come along."

Alec finished and began to walk to the Institute's doors, Lydia and Raj falling into step beside him, a diaper bag being collected by Alec at the door before he took both Madzie and Ragor's hands, letting Raj open the door for them.

"So why are we leaving so soon? The meeting not until seven, it's five now." Lydia asked, soothing the baby in the carrier wrapped around her chest.

"We're stopping at the park for the kids to play for a while." Alec informed her.

"Ah, makes sense." Lydia said, "And the bag has what I need too?"

Alec grinned at her, "Of course."

"Can we get Ice cream?" Madzie asked Raj, making Alec look up from his reports.

"Uh...?" Raj hesitated and Madzie let her eyes widen pleadingly.

"Dad?" Raj turned to Alec helplessly.

Alec sighed, Raj had been one of the younger recruits sent to Alec when he was sixteen, it was harder to break them out of calling him Dad and sometimes, when they panicked they slipped up more.

"We can get Ice Cream on the way back to the Institute, after dinner." Alec said firmly.

Both children pouted and Lydia dropped Veia on his lap, leaving the fussy baby with him as she raced to the bathroom.

"Why don't you two go say goodbye to your friends and we'll head to dinner?" Alec suggested.

"Okay." The two cried and Raj snapped a few more pictures of them as they race around the playground saying their goodbyes.

"Sorry." Raj muttered as Alec cleaned up the grassy area they had been aitting in.

"For what?" Alec asked as he stood stretching a little and bouncing Veia.

"I called you dad again." Raj said.

Alec smiled, "I heard, you've always had a hard time not calling me dad."

"You were more of one than mine." Raj admitted.

"You know I never get made about it, but it is a bit awkward to have someone nearly my age calling me dad infront of the Seelies and Werewolves." Alec reminded Raj.

"Right, okay."

Alec shook his head as Lydia came back and Alec shifted Veia to his hip and took Madzie's hand, letting the girl take Ragnor's hand in hers.

Lydia fell into step on the other side of Ragnor but didn't try to take his hand while Raj took Alec's other side.

They arrived at the resturant quickly and settled themselves into the booth to wait for Luke.

Once he arrived he and Alec moved through the work related stuff quickly with Alec giving a list of avaliable, vacant buildings that he and Magnus had gone around to and Warded.

"Thank you for doing this, Alec." Luke smiled.

"Of course." Alec nodded, their food arriving.

Alec spent a few moments cutting Ragno and Madzie's food into child size bites before he set the food before the children.

"So, you and Magnus..."

"No." Alec stopped him, "Not yet, theis is Madzie and Ragnor, I'm watching them for Catarina."

"Ah." Luke sounded.

They finished eating and Alec collected the check and his children before leaving Luke to go back to his pack.

They bought Ice Cream on the way back to the Institute and Alec ended up carrying two small, sticky, sleepy children into the Institute.

He cleaned them up a little before helping the half asleep children into pajamas and then settling them into the bed, tucking the blankets around them and pressing kisses to both heads and he plugged in the moon nightlight Catarina had packed for them and went to his office to do his paperwork.

He frowned and almost panicked when he couldn't find any.

"I did most of it, signed my name." Victor Aldertree said as he stepped into Alec's office.

"Why?" Alec asked, Aldertree was one of the people who didn't like how he ran the Institute or the way he was out without consiquince, of course Aldertree hadn't been in the country when Alec came out and didn't care to learn what had happened when he had.

"Look, what you do is different, I don't like it at all, but it works, when you have trouble, you can make a call to the Seelies, the Werewolves or The Vampires, even the Warlocks and have thme offer aid, information or manpower. Something that no other Institute can claim, heck, they don't even have their Downworld Leaders' numbers. You have Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane, Luke Garroway and the Seelies Queen's secretary in your phone." Aldertree said.

"I have the Queen's number too." Alec said.

"What?" Aldertree said shocked before shaking it off, "That's what I mean. This Institute and by default the area is the most secure and Allied area the Nephilim protect, I don't like it but your way works better than the old way, and you accept people as they are." Aldertree said softly.

"Oh..." Alec frowned, "Oh." He realized, "Aldertree... Are you coming out to me?" Alec asked softly.

"I..." Aldertree closed the door to the office, "How do you do it? Find the strength to make that choice, to be true to yourself before all others?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't lie anymore, it hurt more to keep it trapped inside and I decided that I could make it alone, that it would be worth it as long as I didn't have to lie anymore, didn't have to hide." Alec said gently and led Aldertree to sit in a chair, pulling one over to sit next to him, facing him, holding his hands in his, "It's okay to be yourself, if you can't do that with everyone than this is a start at least, one person you don't need to hide from, someone you can talk to, I'll always listen, you're always safe in this office." Alec promised.

Aldertree sniffled, gazing at Alec's hands where they held his and Alec felt the teardrops drip onto his skin and pulled the other man into a hug, "You're safe."

After a few minutes Aldertree pulled away and Alec offered him some tissues.

"Feel better?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I see why they call you dad now." Victor said with an attempt at a smile.

Alec smiled, "You want to tell me or just..."

"I'm gay. I like Raj but... I don't... I don't... how can I?" Victor stuttered.

"You try, and if it's not right, you try again." Alec told him, "I can't tell you haw Raj feels, when people do this with me it's confidentual, Magnus even Warded my Office when he renewed the Wards. This is a safe place to speak even if I'm not here, my door is always open. You can just speak to the walls if you need to."

"Thank you." Victor said as he stood, slipping out into the hall with Alec folloowing, heading back to his room.

A small figure made them both stop.

"Hey, kiddo?" Alec said as he lifted Ragnor up into his arms, "What's up?"

"Had a nightmare." Ragnor whispered into Alec's neck, "Got scared, Daddy."

Alec smiled softly, Victor glancing at him curiously, Alec shook his head.

"That's alright, do you have to go to the bathroom before we head back to bed?" Alec asked.

The boy shook his head and Alec bid Victor goodnight and left.

* * *

"This should get him back to normal." Catarina said, "At least according to the research we did."

Magnus rolled his eyes and handed the potion to Ragnor.

"It will make me big again?" Ragnor asked, he'd been told the truth when Magnus and Catarina arrived with the counterpotion.

"Yes." Magnus said.

"What if I don't want to get big again?" Ragnor asked, looking over at Alec.

It had been three days and Alec knew that Ragnor had become attatched.

Alec sat down next to the boy, "You know that you and Magnus and Catarina were friends before, they miss you."

Ragnor bit his lip, "Did I know you, Daddy?"

Magnus' breath hitched.

"No, not yet, but we would have met, because Magnus would have insisted, we did have an encounter but you didn't stick around for long." Alec explained gently, letting the boy climb into his lap.

"Will I remember this?" Ragnor asked, looking at Magnus, pleadingly.

"We don't know, it's possible that thes memories can replace the first set or even be added to it the others fading like they were a dream." Catarina said.

"Hey." Alec said, bouncing his leg to get Ragnor's attention, "No matter what Ragnor, you are family, if you need me I'll be here, promise, even if you are older than me."

Ragnor's lips twitched, "Okay."

"Okay." Magnus said, still staring at Alec.

Alec set Ragnor on his feet and stood up and they watched him drink the potion, changing until and adult Ragnor stood where the little boy had been.

"What happened?" Ragnor asked and Alec's heart dropped.

"There was a potion's accident, because you didn't follow the directions." Catarina scowled.

"Sorry." Ragnor muttered.

His gaze swept the room and he stopped at Alec, "You must be Magnus' husband."

Alec smiled, "Not yet, but one day."

"This is definately a good one, Magnus." Ragnor said.

"Thank you." Magnus rolled his eyes, "We should go make sure everything is fine."

"Of course, I'll keep Madzie until tomorrow." Alec told Catarina.

"Thank you." She said.

As they exited Alec's office Ragnor pulled Alec into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Dad." He whispered before following Magnus out, leaving Alec standing in his doorway, shocked but no longer so heartbroken.

Even if Ragnor never called him dad again he remembered at least and that, that was wonderful, because Alec knew those memories that they had made over the last few days had made Ragnor so happy and that little boy had deserved to have happy childhood memories.

Suddenly Alec frowned, was it going to be more awkward for Ragnor to call him Dad or having to explain to Magnus why the child version of his friend had kept calling him dad.

Alec decided to blame it on Raj since Raj had been the one Ragnor had heard it from clearly.

"Daddy?" Madzie asked, "I can't find teddy."

Now Alec had to get Madzie to stop calling him dad or find a way to explain to Magnus and Catarina why she did.

"Hey, dad?" Simon asked as he popped around the corner, "Found these in the training room."

Alec took the green triceratops that Ragnor had slept with after Victor gave it to the boy as Simon handed the silver tyransaurus to Madzie.

He was just going to blame it on all his kids, he wondered if it'd be abuse of power to ground them all for it.

* * *

A/N: Another little hapy little thing for this Fandom...Shhh, don't tell my other Fandoms.

Yes I made Victor Aldertree Gay, sorry... and Yes, Raj has feelings for him too, but they don't know that yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Magnus asks about Ragnor calling Alec Dad as a child.

* * *

Alec looked up when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Alec asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"It's Magnus."

Alec opened the door without thinking it through.

"Magnus." Alec said happily, grinning.

There was a moment of silence as Magnus stared at him.

"Magnus?" Alec asked concerned.

"What?" Magnus shook himself and looked at Alec's face.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"You're perfect, I mean naked... I... hi?" Magnus frowned.

Alec looked down and blushed, he took a step back and slammed the door on Magnus' face.

"I am so sorry!" Alec cried through the door as he rushed to grab clothes.

"Don't be." Magnus called back.

There was a loud thud on the other side of the door.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, concerned.

"I dropped my shirt." Alec said.

"That sounded larger than a shirt." Magnus said.

There was a pause, "I was in it."

Magnus put a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckle, this man... Magnus thought, and he's mine.

"Sorry." Alec said as he tore open the door again, more dressed than before, there was a sock hanging from his lamp and the towel had been tossed towards the bathroom and jammed in the hastily shut door, leaving it opened a crack.

"Again don't be." Magnus smiled at Alec as the man led him into the room, "I enjoyed the view."

Alec stumbled and tripped over one of his shoes and Magnus grabbed at him to prevent the fall, underestimated Alec's weight and they hit the bed, Alec trapped under Magnus.

"That was graceful." Magnus laughed.

Alec's cheeks burned some more, "Shadowhunter." He deflected.

"You are a ridiculous man." Magnus said as he pressed a kiss to Alec's lips.

"Yeah." Alec smiled as Magnus stared down at him.

Magnus pulled away and sat back on the bed, Alec following and sitting against the headboard.

"So, um, why did you come by? Everything fine with Ragnor?" Alec asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes, he's fine, I was just..." Magnus paused, "He called you dad when he was a child."

Alec nodded, "He heard one of the Nephilim call me Dad and when he had a nightmare that night he called me dad, I never told him to stop."

"Why not?" Magnus asked, "Not that there is a problem with him calling you dad, I was just... I want to know."

Alec sighed, "You know that I began running the Institute at Sixteen, that year we got a group of new recruits, some straight from Idris and some from their household, it is common for Nephilim parents to send their children to an Institute to intern, I guess when they turn about nine. So, I had these kids who never really had people care or pay attention to them and suddenly there I was teaching them and talking to them and guiding them. I wasn't really surprised when one of them called me dad, I was surprised it was Jace but the other picked it up, Izzy and Max too, I know Clary tries not to but Simon does it without embarrassment in front of everyone."

Magnus stared, surprised.

"When I call the people of the Institute my Kids, Magnus, I'm not joking or playing, they are mine and I love them, every time one of them doesn't come back, it kills me a little, because they go out on my orders. It's why I've worked so hard to Ally with the Downworlders, my kids are safer when they have them at their back, even when they are just passing by a Vampire's den, if they hear something strange they'll check it out." Alec explained, "Most of the older ones have stopped calling me Dad, at least around me, I know they still do to each other but some of the younger ones forget, which is when I get the 'Yes, dad, I mean, sir's and it makes them feel safe, for some of them I'm the only dad they've ever known."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus asked, "You let me play it off as a joke whenever you ground someone."

"How could I tell you? I've never had to tell anyone, even Herondale knows that these people are mine, heck, Maryse knows better than to confront my kids without me around." Alec cried, standing from the bed, "She tried once and I made sure she understood never to try it again, Emma still has nightmares about her."

"Alexander." Magnus stopped Alec's pacing, forcing the man to look at him, "I'm not mad, I just wasn't prepared to hear it for the first time from my best friend's mouth, I thought the first time I'd hear it was when we got our own child, I thought it would be another first for us to have together."

Alec winced.

Magnus stopped, "What is it?"

"Um... they may have started to call you Papa." Alec told him.

Magnus stared, and then he laughed, "You were right they are all horrible."

Alec frowned.

Magnus tugged Alec into a hug, "But they are ours."

With those soft words whispered into Alec's skin, the tight knot of fear and anxiety that had settled in Alec's stomach at the start of this conversation unwound and Alec relaxed in Magnus' grip.

It was the sweetest, most perfect moment in Alec's relationship with Magnus so far, which meant it was about to be ruined.

"Dad and Papa made up!" Max shouted from the doorway and then ran when Alec's head shot up at the cheers that met the shout.

Magnus laughed again, "Let them have this one."

"But..." Alec started breaking away from Magnus to chase his little brother.

Magnus stopped him, "Let him have this one, and we can really make up."

"Eww!" Clary whined as she passed, "Come on, Papa, why?"

"Maybe we should close the door." Magnus said as Jace, Izzy, and Simon hurried after her pointedly looking any where but at them.

"Unfortunately that doesn't stop them, heck not even locked doors do." Alec said.

"Of course not, a locked door is a sign that something awesome is being hidden." Raj said, without looking up from his paperwork.

"You won't be happy when you get an eyeful if they do lock the door." Victor said as he hurried Raj away.

"You better be careful." Alec called after Victor meaningfully, ignoring Raj's confusion at Victor's statement.

Alec closed the door, "Sorry." Alec said as he leaned his back and looked at Magnus.

Magnus smiled, "Come here, Alexander."

Alec went, letting Magnus guide him to the bed where they began to cuddle, Alec tucking his face into Magnus' neck.

"Any one else that calls you Dad?" Magnus asked, "I ought to know just who our kids are."

"Um... Well, Madzie calls me dad." Alec said and began to list every Shadowhunter that had called him Dad at least once, "Also... um, I've pretended to be the Seelie Queen's dad when I saved her from being taken away by a Mundane, so she's called me dad, too. Still does when she comes around, it's weird knowing that while she uses the guise of a child, she's older than me."

"You adopted the Seelie Queen?" Magnus asked incredulous.

"No..., I think really she adopted me as her father, I had no control over it and I didn't even try to stop her." Alec explained.

Magnus let his head fall into Alec's pillow, staring blankly up at the ceiling, "One of my adopted children is the Seelie Queen. This is my life, these are choices I've made."

"Is it... do you not want..." Alec let Magnus' hand fall over his mouth.

"I'm not regretting or anything just processing that my boyfriend is a father figure to one of the most powerful beings in the Downworld." Magnus said, still a little shocked.

"Oh, and don't tell Herondale about Mabelle." Alec said.

"Mabelle?" Magnus asked.

"I couldn't exactly call her by her title all the time and she might have given me her real name but Names have power with the Seelie so I couldn't call her by that either, Clary let me read som stuff y a Mundane Playwrite but she wasn't really a Mab so, I made it Mabelle." Alec explained.

"Okay, you call the Seelie Queen Mabelle, okay." Magnus took several slow breaths, "Okay."

"Sorry." Alec said again.

"We're good, it's good, this is fine." Magnus said.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" Alec asked, "Lifting up to look down at Magnus.

"A little." Magnus admitted, "But not in a bad way, just she's older than me how do you parent someone older than you?"

Alec laughed, long and hard until he nearly passed out from lack of breath, gasping and still laughing even as he tried to catch his breath.

Magnus stared down at a gasping Alec, "Done."

Alec managed to nod, "Sorry, I just, Magnus I'm just twenty years old do you know how many people here are younger than me?"

"No."

"Twelve." Alec told him, "Everyone is older and I'm still called dad."

Magnus stared and then he joined Alec's renewed laughter.

"One day we're going to add another Warlock to the ones that call you Dad and they are going to have the biggest, strangest family ever." Magnus promised, when their laughter died away.

"Yeah." Alec agreed, "And um... I know about Raphael."

"What about Raphael?" Magnus asked, confused.

"That he's called you Papa since you took him in after his turning." Alec elaborated.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"You didn't know that?" Alec asked.

"I didn't." Magnus admitted, "Oh god, we're stuck in the movie plot of 'Yours, Mine, and Ours'."

"What?" Alec asked.

"It's an older movie from 1968, where two widowed Parents meet and date and fall in love and between them have eighteen children." Magnus said, "And they struggle to tell each other and then they get married and have one that's theirs."

Alec grinned against Magnus' neck, "Sounds right, do they live happily ever after together?"

Magnus looked at Alec and Alec looked at Magnus.

"Yeah, they do." Magnus said.

"Then I'm fine living this movie." Alec kissed Magnus, "It means I get you, forever."

Magnus kissed Alec again, "As long as I get you forever too."

"Yeah." Alec whispered, "Forever."

They settled into the bed and each other, falling asleep slowly, with no worries for the moment.

* * *

A/N: I swear at some points this series takes a shot of Crack before settling down but it makes sense in this universe.

This was partly inspired by a Comment on Playdate and I had to write it.

Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Magnus and Alec get their baby.  
(Rumors Fic)

* * *

There's a baby in the Demon's arms and all Alec can do is stare as it comes closer, Alec's instincts tell him to let the arrow fly but his heart can't risk the baby.

"Are you Alexander Lightwood?" The Demon asked.

"Yes?" Alec said confused, how did this Demon know his name?

The Demon came closer and Alec stood his ground, unwilling to move away, instincts telling him he should.

"You are very brave..." The Demon said as he stared down at Alec, "Or very stupid."

The Demon looked down at the baby in his arms, a thumb stroking over a plump cheek. The Demon shifted his grip on the child, offering it out towards Alec.

Alec frowned, almost wondering if this was a trick but the baby began to squirm dangerously in the Demon's hands so, Alec cautiously lowered his weapon and reached out to take the child from the Demon, tucking the child close to his chest and drawing his Seraph blade just in case the Demon was playing with him.

The Demon laughed, "Yes, you will love this child of mine, as you love my Magnus."

The Demon vanished in a swirl of smoke and ash, almost like a burst of Ichor when one vanquished Demons but Alec hadn't touched the Demon, and Alec was left with a baby in his arms, otherwise alone in the warehouse.

Alec looked around to make sure there were no more demons and then looked down at the child he held and gasped, because looking up at him, wide eyed and innocent were green-gold cat-like eyes that nearly matched Magnus' but for the silver streaks through them.

Alec's legs shook and he sat on the ground to prevent a fall and he sat there for a moment.

"How am I going to explain this to Magnus?" Alec wondered aloud.

A little squeak sounded from the child in his arms and when Alec looked down at it again the baby began to babble at him and Alec smiled.

"You're a happy baby, aren't you?" Alec cooed, "Come on we should get out of here, such a dreary place isn't good for you, is it?"

Alec stood and left the area, keeping a quiet commentary as he walked, the baby babbling back at him, he could almost imagine the teasing that would come if he arrived at the Institute with a baby so, Alec headed for Magnus' loft. Even though Magnus was away for the day he'd told Alec he was always welcome at the Loft, adding him to the wards and Alec wondered if the baby would set them off.

* * *

Alec held the newly discovered girl-child between his hands as she splashed the water that surrounded her in the sink, squealing delightedly with each splash.

"Alexander?" Magnus called, early and Alec realized that the baby's magic had set off the Wards.

"Kitchen." Alec called.

"My Wards got set off, a foreign magic came in with you." Magnus said as he walked closer to the kitchen, "Are you hurt?"

"No." Alec turned to smile at Magnus reaching for the towel on the counter as he did, "I had an encounter with a Greater Demon earlier."

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked with a moment of fear as Alec turned back to whatever he was doing in the sink.

Alec shifted his grip on the child to lift her out of the sink with one arm, the other wrapping the towel around her small body. Once secured Alec turned to Magnus fully.

"We're fine." Alec said, the baby whining at being removed from the bath.

"That... that's a baby, Alexander." Magnus said shocked.

"Yes. And if I had to guess I'd say she's your sister." Alec told him as they walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning, darling." Magnus said giving the whiny baby his fingers to play with, paying little mind when she began to gum on them.

"We got the notice that a Greater Demon was in a Warehouse, most of the others were busy so, I went out to take care of it, I know I should have taken back-up but it was time sensitive. The Greater Demon had this lovely lady." Alec paused and finished drying the child, cooing at her and grabbing a diaper from the box that Magnus hadn't noticed before, diapering the baby and then pulling a dress over her head before wrapping a blanket around the baby, pulling her against him and humming for a moment while she blinked sleepily, "It didn't seem shocked that I arrived and it knew my name, he said I'd love her like I loved you and gave her to me before vanishing."

"Ah, this Demon, did it appear to be a man with yellow eyes that glow and a crown of thorns and flames upon his head?" Magnus asked.

"He looked remarkably similar to you, except for you know, the aura of death and chaos around him, the both of which I could handle separately but together was unnerving." Alec shrugged, careful of the now sleeping child against his chest.

"Yeah, he tends to do that." Magnus sighed.

"So, it was your father?" Alec asked.

"Possibly, but I can see if this little one is my sister." Magnus said.

"You know, the Greater Demon called me brave. If it was your father I think I might have impressed him a little, or as much as I dare impress a Greater Demon." Alec grinned up at Magnus as the man stood to gather the things needed for the spell he wanted to cast.

"And what did you do to get him to say that?" Magnus asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was because I didn't run when he came towards me." Alec said off handedly, shifting the baby in his arms, leaning a bit more comfortably against the arm of the couch.

"You did what?" Magnus asked, turning to stare at Alec.

Alec winced as he realized just how much danger he had been in, "To be fair he may have also called me stupid, but he gave me the baby."

Magnus sighed, Alec was just unused to being worried over, even this far into their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, but I couldn't let him keep her, and he must have realized that I'd keep her safe." Alec said softly.

"I just worry, Alexander, what if he hadn't been there to hand over the child? He could have killed you, would have killed you." Magnus said, deciding to sit down next to Alec instead of get ready to cast a spell.

"It would have been different if he tried to attack me, Magnus." Alec said, "I would have defended myself, if I hadn't noticed the baby he held I would have made the first move against him but I noticed and I hesitated, I hesitated because I know that Demons have children and some of them go after them and I wanted to get her safe, I needed to make sure she was safe."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec close, tucking the man's head under his chin, "I don't know how I missed you being such a dad."

"I don't either." Alec said as he shifted to lay his head in Magnus' lap, baby breathing gently on his chest as she slept, Alec's hand rising and falling with each of her breaths from where it rested on her back.

It wasn't long before Alec joined her in sleep and Magnus just threaded his fingers through Alec's hair and let his other hand caress the small skull of the little Warlock.

"He'll be a good father." A voice said from behind Magnus and Magnus turned his head to watch his father walk around the couch to sit on the coffee table infront of them.

Magnus let his magic curl at his fingertips, after pulling them from Alec's hair, leaving his other hand over the baby's head.

"He is." Magnus said as he stared at his father.

The Demon tilted his head, "You cannot be a father without children. That is why I have given you my daughter."

"I have kids." Alec said, turning his head to look at Asmodeus, "Most of them are all grown though."

Asmodeus stared at Alec, "You did not raise them."

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up, bouncing a now awakened baby, "I did, maybe not from birth or baby hood for most of them but Max and Izzy, yeah, My mother handed me Izzy and at two years old made me responsible for her, then did the same with Max. My babies are growing up but that doesn't change that for some of them I'm the only parental figure they remember or the only one that cared."

Alec turned to glare at the Greater Demon, shifting the baby into one arm so he could make up a bottle for her, "I'm not giving her back."

Alec shook the bottle to mix it and handed it to Magnus to heat and then began to feed the baby without taking his eyes off of Asmodeus.

"I was wrong about you, Alexander Lightwood." Asmodeus said.

Magnus tensed.

"You are neither brave nor stupid, you are protective and kind." Asmodeus said bowing his head at Alec a little, "I did not know that Nephilim could care for those beyond their own any longer."

"I care for my own, those I consider my own just differs from most Nephilim." Alec said as he set the bottle aside and lifted the baby to burp her, "Does she have a name?"

Asmodeus looked startled when Alec looked over at him.

"She does not, that is for her parents to decide."

Alec opened his mouth to say something then closed it, shaking his head, "What do you think we should name her, Papa?" Alec asked as he turned to Magnus.

"Alexa." Magnus blurted out.

Alec stared at him unimpressed.

"It's cute." Asmodeus said softly.

Alec rolled his eyes at both of them, and looked down at the baby, bouncing her gently as he held her away from him, one hand supporting her neck and the other under her bottom, "What do you think? Is Alexa who you want to be?"

The baby screamed in delight and reached for Alec, who smiled and tucked her against his chest again, "Alexa Bane it is then."

"Bane?" Magnus asked as he walked over to Alec.

"Yes, Bane." Alec said firmly.

"Bane then." Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec's lips, "Are you going to become a Bane soon then?"

"Maybe." Alec smiled back, "Say 'bye-bye' to Grandpa now, Lexie." Alec told their daughter and turned her to Asmodeus and waved her little hand at him.

"Bye-Bye." Asmodeus said, dutifully when Alec stared at him intently.

"Ba." Alexa said and then turned to Magnus and reached for him.

Magnus took her and tucked her in close as Asmodeus vanished and Alec placed his hand on her head and smiled at them.

"I'll call Lydia tomorrow morning to let her know she's in charge for a few days." Alec said.

"Oh?" Magnus asked as he bounced Alexa in his arms.

"Yeah, I should spend a couple days with my boyfriend and our new daughter." Alec smiled, eyes sparkling, "My boyfriend has never been a Papa to a baby before, I have to make sure he knows what he's doing."

Magnus laughed, Alec and Alexa joining him after a moment.

Soon enough they settled and began to enjoy their first night with each other, soon enough the rest of the family would find out about the new addition, soon enough they would all stop by to say hellos and meet Alexa but for now, for now it was just them, for tonight it was Papa, Daddy, and Alexa.

* * *

This feels like the end of the series. I'm not sure how I feel about that but for now I'll leave it here and maybe I'll add some in a while, I don't know.

I LIIIIED!

Mabelle wanted a fic...


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sibling Bonding.

A/N: In Married Izzy goes on a date with Simon, in this one she is with Meliorn lets assume Simon didn't work out and Izzy went back to Meliorn or she's just Aromantic but sexual, meaning she doesn't have romantic feelings towards people but likes sex. And Simon is okay with that getting into a romantic relationship with Raphael without the Sexual aspects as it is Canon that Raphael is Asexual, meaning he feels no sexual desire towards other people but can have romantic feelings towards them.

(Rumor's Fic)  
-

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood." The Seelie said as he entered Alec's office.

Alec smiled at him, "Meliorn, here for Izzy?"

"No." Meliorn shook his head, "She'll be expecting you to pick her up outside for dinner, she wants to meet her new sister."

Alec laughed, "And give Magnus a heart attack when we get home. Is she staying for a few days or just for dinner?"

"She wishes to bond with her sister, I expect that she will remain in your care for several days."

"I'll see if Lydia and Aldertree can keep the Institute from burning down for a few days." Alec said.

Meliorn nodded once and then turned to leave.

"Izzy is in the lab, by the way." Alec called after him.

Meliorn stopped momentarily, waiting.

"Go to her room this time, I don't want to have to explain deleted lab footage again, understood? The lab is for work, not play." Alec told the Seelie's back.

"Yes, Sir." Meliorn acknowledged before he continued on his way.

Alec rolled his eyes and messaged the Shadowhunter in charge of monitoring the cameras, telling them to text him if Izzy and Meliorn started going at it in the lab again.

Then Alec prepared himself to interrupt them and ground Izzy for the next week because undoubtedly Izzy would be on Meliorn before he could pass on Alec's message.

* * *

Alec exited the Institute after escorting both Izzy and Meliorn to Izzy's room, half tempted to lock them in and after finding Lydia to give her control of the Institute for the next two days.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" A young girl came at him screaming excitedly and Alec lifted her up into his arms in a tight hug before he settled her in his hip and headed home.

"You're younger than usual." Alec noted as he walked.

"I didn't want to be too much older than the new baby." Mabelle pouted, "What's her name?"

"We've been calling her Lexie." Alec told her, "Do you want to help me pick out dinner?"

Mabelle nodded and they entered a store to get dinner.

"Do you think I'll make Magnus uncomfortable?" Mabelle asked as they left with dinner in hand.

"I've warned him that you call me dad, he'll probably be surprised to see you but we'll have to see." Alec said honestly, "None of the others have dared call him Papa to his face yet, not even Raphael but there's going to be a first time."

"And I'm powerful enough that he'll think twice?" Mabelle asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, "More it'll shock him that some one so much older than him is calling him Papa."

Mabelle thought about it and nodded, "Can I hold your hand, Daddy?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Alec smiled down at the Seelie that looked to be four years old.

"Do you think Madzie can come play tomorrow? I know the baby won't be able to play a lot, babies don't do much." Mabelle asked.

"I'll ask Caterina after dinner." Alec promised as they entered Magnus' building.

"Why does she stay with Caterina?" Mabelle asked, "You'd be much better for her."

"Mabelle!" Alec scowled at the little girl, stopping her and turning her to face him as he knelt down to her level, "Madzie likes it with Caterina, and after everything that happened with her godmother I felt it was best that she go into the care of a Warlock, at the time she would not have been able to handle all that would come with a Shadowhunter taking a Warlock as a ward, not only that but the Warlocks would have fought it as would the Nephilim. I chose to make sure she was going to be in the best care, away from remarks that could damage her psyche. Caterina is what was best for her, and she's familiar to her now, I'm not going to uproot her now that she is settled, she has an open invitation to our home and she knows that." Alec paused to stare at the Seelie Queen, "Regardless of your thoughts, Mabelle, I don't want to hear you telling her she shouldn't live with Caterina, am I understood?"

Mabelle stared at Alec, she knew she could easily make her power known to him but some how it seemed too petty to do so, like doing so would make it clear who really won this arguement, "Yes, Daddy, I understand."

"Good." Alec said, "I know you want our family to be like normal ones, but that's not the way we are, but we are always there for one another."

Mabelle sniffled and hugged Alec around his neck, not entirely sure why she was crying. Alec hugged her back and shifted the dinner bags so he could lift her up with him and then he punched button for the elevator and they went up, Alec letting the little girl cry a bit before she pulled away.

"Feel better?" Alec asked as he pulled a napkin from one of the bags for her to blow her nose in.

Mabelle nodded, "I'm sorry, that was mean to Caterina."

"It was, sometimes parents isn't the best place for children, my mother wasn't very good with raising us." Alec explained.

"You're a good Dad, and Magnus is a good Papa!" Mabelle cried as the elevator opened.

"Yes, but that isn't what Madzie needed." Alec told her, "What she needed was someone that understood that she wasn't ready to be attached again, Caterina understood."

Mabelle bit her lip as Alec opened the door, "I guess that makes sense."

Alec half grinned, "I'm glad."

"Alexander." Magnus greeted him from down the hall.

"Yes, Magnus?" Alec asked.

"How do you change a diaper again?" Magnus called.

Alec laughed and set Mabelle on the ground, "Take this to the kitchen table while I go diaper a baby." He said handing her the food.

Alec wandered down the hall to the nursery and found Magnus staring down at a naked child that was cooing and grabbing her toes.

"What did you do the rest of the day?" Alec asked as he moved over to grab one of the cloth diapers and expertly folding it and tucking it around the bare butt, pinning it safely before cooing down at Lexie as he lifted her up, before grabbing a set of her clothing.

Magnus shrugged sheepishly, "I called Cat'."

Alec shook his head, "Papa's hopeless." He told Lexie.

"Hey!" Magnus shouted.

"Dad, dinner is on the table." Mabelle said as she hovered at the door.

Alec smiled at her, "Thank you, sweetie, do you want to meet Lexie, now?"

Mabelle hesitated as Alec crouched down and then came over as Alec settled Lexie to sit on one of his legs.

"Hi, sister." Mabelle said softly as she held out a hand, gasping when Lexie grabbed her fingers.

She darted a look at Alec who only smiled at her.

"Can I hold her?" Mabelle asked.

"Why don't we go to the living room for that, you can sit on the couch with her." Magnus suggested.

Mabelle looked up at Magnus Bane, he had always been a powerful ally of hers and she wondered if seeing her this way would change his view of her but, looking up at tha gentle face, The Seelie Queen decided that she didn't care, just like she didn't care that Alec saw her as a child to love and care for.

"Can you carry me, Papa?" Mabelle asked as she lifted her arms up to him as Alec stood up.

"Of course, Duck." Magnus said without hesitation, lifting her into his arms as he followed Alec.

In fact, the Seelie Queen realized as she leaned against Magnus' chest, listening to his heart beating solidly in her hearing, it was kind of nice to have some one that didn't treat her like she was all powerful but instead treated her like the child she looked like, no one had ever really done that before, at least not before Alec had saved her and instead of acting like being the Queen she was made her unaffected by the man that had tried to grab her Alec had led her away from him and asked her if she was alright and when she had shaken her head he had hugged her and let her sob all over his shoulder before he had lifted her up and taken her to get Ice Cream. Alec had let her hold his hand the entire time after he set her on the ground, had let her lean in to him for comfort and he had let her call him 'Dad' sleepily when he had told her it was time to go home. He'd taken her to her Court and convinced Meliorn to let him tuck her into bed before he left and had even tolerated being asked to tell her a bedtime story.

"Feeling alright, Duckling?" Magnus asked as he looked down at her.

"Is it okay?" Mabelle asked in a quiet voice as Alec wandered to the kitchen for Lexie's bottle while she and Magnus sat on the couch.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Me calling you 'Papa'? Mabelle asked.

"I'll admit it feels a little strange, but I expect that the first few times would feel strange no matter who called me Papa, but it feels strange in a good way, like being kissed by a Shadowhunter or knowing that I can just walk through the Institute to see him without being stopped and interrogated on why I'm there." Magnus explained, "I like the sound of it, I don't mind you calling me Papa, if that's what you want to do, Mabelle."

Mabelle nodded and sniffled, "Thank you, Papa."

Magnus hugged her to him and Mabelle let herself soak in his comfort and love, something that she'd only really felt from Alec before and she wondered if this was what she'd wanted, needed from her own parents so long ago and never gotten.

"I thought that if you wanted to, you could feed Lexie her bottle." Alec offered as he sat on the couch with them.

"Can I?" Mabelle asked excitedly as she pulled away from Magnus to sit between the two adults.

"Yes." Alec smiled at her and let Magnus help settle Lexie into the Seelie Queen's lap and arms before Alec helped her get Lexie to accept the bottle.

Mabelle grinned and looked at Magnus and then Alec, "I'm feeding her!" She said excitedly before looking down at the baby, "I'm gonna be the best big sister, you'll see, or the best little sister when you get bigger, and I'll always be there for you, even when you make me mad, 'cause you're my sister and you're my family."

Along the back of the couch behind her Alec reached out to link his fingers with Magnus' and they both smiled down at their daughters, knowing that this was a memory that they wanted to keep forever.

* * *

A/N: So... I don't know, the Seelie Queen was having a lot of feelings.

I know that The Seelie Queen using the guise of a child is probably an intimidation tactic or a way to get people to underestimate her but what if it was more than that and she actually uses it because she doesn't feel like an adult quite yet but given her age in years every one assumes she's an adult and emotionally mature when really she's just a child in a position of power and no one cares to realize it, until Alec just 'Dad's everywhere and she just decides that if he's going to treat her like a child she's going to act like one and it's nice, she likes it and feels weird when she goes months without seeing Alec.

Legitimate question I would like seriously answered - Would this count as non sexual Age-play for the Seelie Queen?  
(Tagged it any way to be safe) But would still like an answer, Please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: The family meets little Alexa.

* * *

Jace.

Alec had been in his office for hours and while Jace could usually navigate his somewhat awkward relationship with Clary himself, occasionally getting advice from Izzy (always a bad Idea when it came to being romantic, she was just useless, although her sex advice worked out for the better, not that Jace would ever, ever tell her that). This time Jace didn't need a sister's advice, he needed a Dad and that meant Alec because while Jace knew that Magnus would probably have more experience Jace wasn't quite that comfortable talking about this with the man he considered a step father.

Jace stormed into Alec's office, still angry at Clary and he wasn't sure what it was he had done this time to set her off, which in turn had set him off.

"Dad! I need help." Jace cried as he began to pace in front of Alec's desk.

"Alright, with what?" Alec said calmly, he was probably still reading the report reviewing Jace had interrupted.

"Clary! She's mad at me again and I don't know why! She was yelling and screaming and she looked like she wanted to fight me." Jace cried.

"You both always look like that, it's the same look you both have when you see each other after a day of separate patrols." Alec offered, "What were you two talking about before she started yelling?"

"I don't know." Jace whined, "I guess I asked her to see this movie she said she wanted to see, Star fighters or Star Battles, I don't know and then she started to scream."

Alec sighed, "Jace, she said something about seeing Star Wars, but not as in she wanted to see it but more to say she needed a day off, she and Simon always go to the midnight screening on opening night. She's been annoyed that you never listen to her and you just proved it today."

Jace paused his pacing and vaguely recalled Simon geeking about the new Star Wars coming out and how Raphael wasn't impressed with the rest of them and the horror of it all, although the fact that Raphael had sat through them all put the Vampire above Jace in that since he'd never seen any of them at all.

"So how do I fix it?" Jace asked defeated.

"Well, you could apologies, and start listening to her when she speaks." Alec said, Jace thought he sounded a little sarcastic.

Jace grinned, "Thanks, Dad." He turned to smile at Alec and then paused, "That's a baby."

"Yes, she is." Alec said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Has she been here the whole time?" Jace asked, staring.

"Of course she has, Jace, it's not like I could just magic a baby." Alec snorted.

"But, who does she belong to, I mean where did she come from? Why do you have her?" Jace asked as he fell down into a chair.

"She belongs to me and Magnus, not that we own her or anything, and I assume she came from the woman who gave birth to her, I hope that you don't need more clarification than that at this point and age and I have her because apparently Magnus is absolutely useless at changing diapers and I put my foot down about him bothering Catarina when she's working just to change a diaper." Alec said.

"What... what did you name her?" Jace asked, staring at his newest little sibling.

"Magnus decided on Alexa." Alec said with another eye roll.

Jace laughed, he could totally see Magnus doing that.

"Can I ... Can I hold her?" Jace asked, stopping himself from reaching for her, he loved babies, though often they didn't like him, Veia cried every time he held her.

"Sure." Alec stood and walked over to Jace, being careful and Jace realized that Alexa was sleeping in Alec's arms and he sighed softly, he remembered how safe those arms had always made him feel after a rouge Werewolf had killed his parents and Alec had welcomed him at the Institute when he was eight.

Alec helped Jace adjust his arms before laying the sleeping baby in his arms and Jace grinned widely as Alec pulled away a little.

"She's so tiny." Jace whispered, he wanted to keep her as long as he could and she'd probably cry as soon as she woke up, babies always did when they saw him holding them.

There was a murmur and a yawn from the tiny baby and she slowly blinked her eyes open and Jace felt his face fall as she looked up at him, for a second she just stared up at him before she whined a little and then settled down, turning into his chest and falling asleep again.

Jace looked up at Alec in awe, "She didn't cry." And then Jace was as he turned back to his baby sister, "She didn't cry."

Alec smiled softly and went back to his chair and worked on his paperwork while Jace held Lexie.

* * *

Izzy.

"Gimme, Gimme!" Izzy screamed as she slammed into the office, reaching out towards Alec and the child he was holding.

A child that was now startled and also a Warlock.

The baby burst into loud wails and Alec immediately began to sooth her as her magic flared and turned Alec's hair a shocking shade of neon pink.

"I'm so sorry, dad!" Izzy cried, trying not to laugh at Alec's hair.

Alec hummed and the baby began to calm as he rocked her.

"It's fine, she was working up to a cry anyway, and Catarina said it's normal for babies to expel their magic when they are fussing or crying, Magnus has had purple skin for the past two days, apparently baby magic is hard to counter, it's better not to try." Alec said with a shrug, "But, Lexie holds a grudge."

Izzy pouted, "Alright."

Izzy tried to coo at the baby only to receive a baby glare and the baby managed to turn her head away.

It took three days for Alec's hair to return to black and a week longer for Lexie to look at Izzy, glaring every time she reached out to hold the baby, Jace thought it was hilarious since babies usually loved Izzy.

* * *

Max.

It was always a little weird for Max when Alec introduce him to a new member of the Institute, on the one hand Max knew that Alec was his brother and that none of the people that called him dad were his actual kids, at least he hadn't had them the normal way people have kids, on the other hand Max had never known any other parent than Alec, his Maryse and Robert had handed him over to Alec as soon as they could, just like with Izzy and then Jace had come when Jace had been eight and Alec had raised them, just like he had sort of raised every one else too when they came to the Institute.

This time wasn't so weird, yeah, Max knew that the baby Alec had placed in his arms was a Warlock, was not related to him but looking at her with the eyes of a ten year old that had been raised by him brother Max didn't care.

"Hello, little sister." Max whispered into her hair as he fed the baby a bottle, a young looking Seelie Queen, Mabelle, Alec called her glaring at him jealously, before she was distracted by Magnus asking her if she and Madzie would like to help with dinner.

"You like her then?" Alec smiled at Max.

"I love her, are you keeping her?" Max asked, sometimes Alec took a baby in for a few months before letting a couple adopt them into their family, like he had for Madzie when they had put a stop to Iris Rouse's Warlock making plans, letting Catarina take the little girl, even though she now called Alec dad just like almost every one else.

"This time?" Alec asked, sitting next to Max and tracing Lexie's cheek.

Max nodded, keeping his eyes on Alec as he smiled softly at the baby.

"Yeah, this one is staying." Alec whispered as he gently took Lexie and helped her burp, not minding the purple puke that splattered over the burp cloth on his shoulder.

"Is that normal?" Max asked as he took the baby back from Alec.

"Catarina says so, something about the magic needing to be let off some way until they can do it actively, usually around two or three." Alec explained with a smile.

"Cool, I wish my puke had been different colors." Max grinned.

"I don't, I panicked enough with the normal colors." Alec laughed.

"You don't panic." Max said as he looked at Alec.

"Believe me, I panicked." Alec said, "That's how I met Cat', you know."

"Yeah?" Max asked, Alec rarely talked about how he met people, some of the others told outrageous stories about how the meetings could have gone between Alec and whoever.

"Yeah." Alec nodded, "I was all of ten years old holding a screeching one year old while an eight year stood next to me bawling her eyes out, waiting for a doctor or someone to see us because you had spent the last two days screaming and you weren't eating, or weren't keeping anything down at least and I didn't know what else to do." Alec shrugged, "She saw me sitting there trying to help you and asked where our parents were, that was an embarrassing conversation, but she ended up helping me and giving something for you and thus began my friendship with Catarina Loss. She never really treated me like a child after that, which was nice, at that time I was acting like an adult while still being treated like a child most of the time."

Magnus cleared his throat, making Alec look up and see the mix of feelings in Magnus' eyes, both sorrow and happiness and something Alec hadn't really ever seen before from Magnus, not directed towards him anyway, it was a moment of pity before Magnus brushed it away and smiled at them.

"Dinner is ready." Magnus said and lifted Lexie up and carried her to the table, Max and Alec following, Madzie and Mabelle already sitting.

* * *

Raphael.

"What are you supposed to do with it?" Raphael asked as he held the baby at arm's length.

Simon laughed at him and Magnus looked like he was about to have a heart attack and snatch the child from him while Alec adjusted Raphael's hold on the baby so the child was still held away from the Vampire but better supported.

"At the moment, you feed her, you bathe her, you change her, and then you pray that she'll go to sleep." Alec said calmly.

"That's really stupid, why would you want one of these when they don't do anything?" Raphael asked, glancing over at Simon as he fell on the floor, gasping for unneeded air.

"Most people have babies the normal way, where a woman gets pregnant, but for the most part people have kids because they want to pass on their traditions or they like kids or babies." Alec told the Vampire.

"Why did you have kids?" Raphael asked.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "I really didn't choose to have any, I just kind of got them." Alec shrugged.

"But you didn't have to keep them." Simon pointed out as he finished laughing, reaching out to take the baby from Raphael and cuddle the squirmy child, Magnus relaxing once the girl was tucked into Simon's chest.

"I kind of did." Alec said, "I couldn't exactly send them back to their parents or where ever they had come from, they'd already become attached to me."

Raphael chuckled, "I suppose there are worse things than being an accidental dad."

"Excuse you, son of mine." Magnus tried to say sternly but they all burst into laughter.

"The kids were accidental, sure, I'll admit that, but the dad part, that was on purpose." Alec said as he finished laughing.

"She's cute." Raphael said as he cooed at the baby in Simon's arms, "I'm glad you decided to get a baby."

Magnus turned to glare at Alec, "We didn't really decide anything, Alec met my father and he gave him Lexie and then we had a daughter."

"You didn't seem very upset at the time." Alec pointed out.

"I'm not upset, but next time I think we should talk first maybe." Magnus said.

"Next time?" Alec asked slyly.

Magnus opened and then closed his mouth, "Next time." He confirmed.

"The way this family picks up kids is slightly terrifying." Simon said, "Dad, can I stay at Uncle Luke's tonight?" He asked Alec, usually if Clary was at the Institute he stayed with her but he knew that Herondale was visiting for the week and he was never really comfortable staying at the Dumort without Clary and she had to stay at the Institute for the week.

"Yes." Alec said, "I already called to tell him about it and he said that Clary could probably get away with staying with him tomorrow since he is her step father. If Herondale has a problem with it I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Dad." Simon grinned, and hugged Alec carefully, handing the baby over at the same time as he ran to get his things.

Raphael sighed, "I'll walk him there and tell Luke that he cleared it with you."

"Thank you." Alec smiled as he rocked Lexie as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Maryse.

"Don't you have enough kids?" Maryse sneered at the Warlock in Alec's arms, "You've started taking Warlocks?"

"Hello, Maryse." Alec said with an eyeroll, "Nice to see you too, how are you?"

Maryse glared at him as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Alec's desk.

"My work hasn't suffered, and Lexie usually sleeps."

"Why isn't Bane caring for her? She's one of his people."

Alec prayed for patience, "Magnus can't change a diaper."

"That's what magic is for." Maryse snapped.

"You can't use magic on kids, not until they are at least three, especially Warlocks, it messes with their systems and with a baby Warlock's magic." Alec said aghast that she had even suggested it.

"So?" Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Was there a reason you came?" Alec asked, frustrated with his mother, making Lexie fussy.

"Herondale wants to see you tomorrow at eight am." Maryse stood to leave, paused and said, "Leave the baby with Bane."

Then she left.

* * *

Herondale.

"It's cute." Herondale said, at a slight loss of how to proceed.

"She." Alec said coldly, "Her name is Lexie."

"Lexie, Bane's responsibility?" She asked.

"Ours, we've adopting her together." Alec informed her.

"Ahh, Shall I begin the paperwork?" Herondale asked, she very well knew better than to make an enemy of Alexander Lightwood, he was just too good at what he did, how he ran the New York Institute, and that was without mentioning his Allies.

Alec looked startled, "What paperwork?"

"For a Shadowhunter legal adoption." Herondale clarified, not entirely surprised Alec didn't know, his leadership preparation for handling an Institute was severely lacking though his ability to run it efficiently with that lack made him the best Head of an Institute that she'd ever worked with.

"Will Magnus be on it too?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Herondale said, she would make sure of it, she did not want to piss Alec off, that would likely end up destroying them, even if Alec didn't lead any one against them, he had enough people that thought well of him who would do thing without him for him, the Seelie Queen being one of them, which terrified the Clave.

"Okay." Alec smiled at Lexie who rolled over in her playpen and used her arms to lift her head off the ground, "While on the subject, I'm moving in with Magnus this weekend."

"Very well, do try to be here for the normal hours." Herendale said.

"I'm on call wherever I am, every one has my number and if I don't answer Magnus has told them to call him." Alec told her off handedly as he helped Lexie to stand, the girl bobbing a little, bending at the knees, "You're going to be walking soon aren't you?" Alec asked, grinning, paying no real mind to the woman who had just become more terrified about the ring of power Alec and the New York Institute had amassed, very likely unknowing of it and unconcerned by it.

Alec looked over at Herondale, "Any thing else?"

"A few things." Herondale said, lifting her briefcase onto the desk as Alec lifted Lexie to balance on his thigh, her hands holding his shoulder as she kept up her bouncing motions, Alec's arm supporting her by wrapping around her back as he leaned forward to better see the paperwork Herondale pulled out and slid over to him.

* * *

Catarina.

A part of her thought it was much too soon to add babies in to the mix that was Magnus and Alec, but she had to admit that they made a good team, good parents, for all that Alec was the one with more experience.

She'd thought the addition of another human being, one that needed and demanded attention and constant care would put a strain on the new relationship but it seemed to have strengthened it, Alec was more careful than he had ever been, he talked more, shared more and he was actually getting a decent amount of sleep, for all that it was an hour or two here and there whenever Lexie was sleeping it was more sleep than he'd been getting before Lexie had entered their lives.

Even Magnus was thriving with the addition, Magnus who had once vowed never to have children was dancing around in his socks with a baby on his hip, teaching Madzie and Mabelle how to cook and with Maxwell Lightwood had begun to paint again. She hadn't seen him paint in centuries and yet when Max had expressed an interest in some of the pieces he hadn't had the heart to sell so long ago Magnus had offered to teach the boy how to paint, as much as one can ever teach an art that came from within. The boy was good and Magnus had proudly displayed his first finished work in the living room, impossible though it was to tell what it was meant to be the colors were beautiful and captivating.

Catarina remembered her first meeting with Alec, the young boy had been terrified with two crying children, one in his arms and the other clinging to him, no parents in sight.

He'd introduced himself at the end and she'd been angry at the Shadowhunter's lack of care towards their children but Alec cared and Catarina had vowed to herself that she would help that boy, the young man really for all that he hadn't been a teenager yet. She'd never been able to see him as a child after that day, her eyes had sometimes tried to remind her that Alec was a child, but her mind, her mind had registered the young man who had been taking care of two children, siblings, yes, but he hadn't acted like a brother, still didn't, no, Alec's actions were that of a parent and she understood that in a way no one else had, that no one else cared to, Alec hadn't been a child in a long time, if he had ever had the chance to be a child at all.

Magnus helped him learn how to relax, in the same way that Alec was helping Magnus grow up. Alec was changing Magnus from a Playboy that changed lovers every decade or so into a family man, a man who would stick around and raise a family with someone. While Magnus was changing Alec from a workaholic who only had his kids and work into someone who was learning how to have fun, how to dance when no one was watching or rather like no one was watching.

And that's how she knew what she had to do, offer a spell she'd vowed never to tell anyone about, a spell she and Ragnor had found so long ago and vowed never to use.

A spell that would bind the life of a Nephilim to a Warlock.

* * *

A/N: A review on Ours inspired this snippet fic.


End file.
